An Immortal Destiny, A Forbidden Love
by J.Michelle93
Summary: Brittney Cartwright's home is burned down and she manages to escape. The address given, leads her to meet Randy Orton and Paul Levesque. She falls in love with the one guy that protects and cares for her. When she's taken away, what they learn about her family line and the help that they receive, gets her back safely in the care of her true soul mate.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter ONE **

Though it was late at night, it was not the sound of arguing that woke Brittney up from her slumber in the dead of night. After retiring for the night, she lay in bed and listened to the sound of the voices that she heard coming from within the library. Her parents often met with others for meetings in the library and have become rather heated as of late.

She tried to make clear the words that she heard coming up through the floor of her chamber after hearing the baritone voice of her father and the strong, clear voice of her mother. But after a while she gave up and Brittney let her mind wander to this morning to her fencing lesson with her father. Father had increased the amount of lessons to her curriculum and today had not been the first time in where she rebelled against the increase of lessons. Brittney failed to see how fencing would help her in her schooling. Or how strategic games such as chess would help her. But her father's word was law when it came to her education.

When Brittney woke up, she heard the hurried footsteps of someone as they walked into her room. She knew it was her mother when she heard her speak.

"Brittney, you need to get out of bed. Now."

"But it's the middle of the night." She replied as she heard her mother packing. Packing her things. She followed her mother around her room, trying to plead to her for some understanding of what was going on. She saw a hidden door that was behind her dresser, that even she herself had not noticed was there until this very moment.

"You're in grave danger, Brittney. I know you won't understand, but eventually you will. Until then, you have to trust me." Her mother whispered as she gave Brittney her packed bag. Her mother then reached into her gown and took out a pendant and a key. Her mother looked back as they both heard footsteps and voices. "On the other side there will be a door. Open it with this key. And take this with you."

She felt her mother thrust a piece of paper at her. "Take this and sit quietly. When you know that you are alone and that you can escape quietly without notice from others, do so and follow the instructions on the paper. You know more than you think, Brittney and whatever else you discover, remember that. But remember this: if they find you, they will kill you and all of this will be for nothing if they do."

After pleading to her mother that she would not leave her, Brittney gave her mother a long and tight hug after realizing that she would not change her mind. Voices erupted from downstairs and Brittney began to wonder the danger that was looming. After a few more moments, Mother closed the door and Brittney heard her dresser being put back in it's place. Brittney sat quietly and did as her mother instructed. She then her absolute silence until she heard the sound of boots making heavy footsteps. She knew it had to belong to a large man. Panic started to rise as she tries to remain silent. The pendant that her mother gave her began to illuminate slightly and she hoped that it would go unnoticeable.

She reached down until she felt the key that was attached and felt the groove of it. The shape. Brittney quietly reached out with her other hand to feel for where the key would have to go. As she did, she heard the voice of a man.

"Where's the girl?" He asked.

"She's not here." The other replied as Brittney heard him walking around the room. "What do we do now?"

After a moment of silence, "Burn it."

As soon as Brittney realized what was going on, the smoke was starting to reach her through the floors of her chamber and the floors of the small room she was in. She tried to hold in her urge to cough and gag at the smoke while she tried to find the keyhole once more. When she did, she went through the small stairs that it led to. She went down the stairs, while holding the still lighted pendant with one hand and her bag with the other.

Brittney's arms grew tired as she made her way down the stairs and then through the tunnel. She reached a fork in the tunnel and somehow knew which way to go. When she saw that there was now light coming from an unknown source, she put her pendant down and sighed with now a free arm. When she came out of the tunnel, she looked around at the dark and quiet streets that surrounded her. Brittney pulled herself up and felt the cool air that was now hitting her face. When she remembered the piece of paper that her mother gave her, she took it out of her bag and opened it up. It was an address.

"Paul Levesque and Randy Orton. 425 Oaks Place." She read aloud.

She saw the hotel that had become so familiar to her when she would come with her father. But now it seemed different in the dead of night, and without him and his protection. She walked passed the hotel, in hopes that she would find the place. When she did, she looked up and saw it towering over her. Marble, with beasts that she did not recognize and a huge door. She was suddenly scared at the fact that she did not know these two men and wondered why her mother would send her there.

When she knocked after getting herself together, a man opened the door. He was tall with blue eyes and black, short hair. He looked at her and allowed her to come in.

"You're younger than I thought." He said.

"I had to escape tonight. And my mother gave me this paper with this address and these two names." She hesitated to show him the paper as that was the last thing that her mother touched that she had given to Brittney.

"My name is Randy. And the guy standing by the stairs is Paul."

She looked and had not even noticed him. When he stepped forward, she saw that Paul had short hair that was a shade of blonde and with green eyes. They were almost similar to their physical appearance.

"She's too young." Said Paul to Randy.

She felt annoyed. "I'm right here. So can you please talk to me as well and not act as if I'm not standing here in front of you."

He turned to Brittney and looked straight in the eye. "You're too young to be who we think you are."

"And what am I supposed to be?" She asked. "The last time I checked, I was just a normal girl."

"One of us." Replied Randy.

"And if you are one of us, you're too young to have the full knowledge and experience."

"And what are you two?"

Paul thought for a moment before responding. "When we're sure of who it is that you are, we'll let you know what it is that we are."

"Let's just let her stay here, Paul."

"In case you didn't know," Began Brittney, "My name is Brittney Cartwright. My parents are Ellen and Derek Cartwright. Something happened to them tonight and I had to escape and my parents somehow made sure that I did by the looks of it. My mother gave me this address with your names on it. My home has just been burned down and I don't know what happened to my parents. Now if you're not going to help me, then I'll just go somewhere else to someone who will."

Silence filled the place. "Take her to a room." Said Paul. He turned around and walked away. Randy gave her an apologetic look and took Brittney to what would be her chamber for the night.

When they got to the room, it had reminded her of her chambers at home. The rugs, the bed with the canopy. The similarity in the dresser. "I'm sorry about your parents, Brittney. Paul and I know what it's like to lose our parents."

"What happened to your parents?" Asked Brittney. She saw a look of pain in his eyes.

"Get some sleep tonight. We'll talk tomorrow." He replied. "There's a bell on your bedside table if you need anything."

Randy closed the door and left. Brittney turned around to see a clean nightdress on her bed and a tub full of hot water. She undressed and cleaned herself up. When she finished, she dressed and laid down. Though she knew she should get some rest, she just couldn't get out of her mind, the events that just took place. She got out of bed and opened the door quietly. It was dark in the hallway and she made her way downstairs. She heard talking coming from the library and noticed that it was Paul and Randy.

"_She's too young, Randy. She will be more of a burden than she would help. She probably hasn't even reached Enlightenment." _

_"But if she really is who we think she is, then we need to help her. She was sent here to us for a reason, don't you think, Paul?"  
_

A moment of silence. "_We need to go see Galizur. He probably knows by now, but we need to be sure of it as well." _

The door opened and out came Randy and Paul. They looked up at Brittney. "I'm going with you. Where ever it is that you're going."

"No you're not." Said Paul. "You're staying here."

"No, I'm not. I'm supposed to be with you two for a reason. I'm not staying by myself." Brittney replied.

After much convincing, they allowed her to come. "Stay close." Whispered Randy. She caught his eye and saw the way he looked at her. Brittney remembered the reflection that she saw of herself in the mirror. Long, golden brown hair. Eyes that looked almost violet. Full lips. Sun-kissed skin.

Brittney nodded and felt comfort in knowing that he was behind her, though they had just met that same evening. They had reached a worn down warehouse and Brittney thought they had made a mistake in the address. A young girl opened the door before anyone even knocked on the large steel door. She was a blonde and gave a warm smile without anyone introducing themselves when she invited the three in. The girl led them through dark passageways, opening door after door until they reached the room of the guy that they were looking for.

"Father, they have arrived."

"Thank you, Nattie." A man replied. As she went to get the tea, Brittney saw the look that Nattie and Paul shared. Brittney was surprised that someone like Paul would fancy someone.

"Brittney. The daughter of Erin and Derek Cartwright." The man said. He was tall and with a gentleness about him.

"How did you know?" Brittney asked.

"I'll explain everything. Let us sit."

Randy sat next to me on the couch near the fire. Paul sat in the chair across from us, as Nattie came back with the tea. By the looks of it, Randy and Paul have been here before.

"My name is Galizur. And this is my daughter, Nattie. How did you find your way here?"

Brittney took the cup that held the tea from Nattie. "My mom gave me a paper with their names and their address. I don't know why. She then hid me in the wall of my chambers and said to wait until I knew that 'they' were not around. Because if they found me...they would kill me."

She looked over at Randy and saw the understanding in his eyes when they looked at each other. She still didn't know how she could feel this comfort with him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter TWO **

Galizur went to his desk and looked upon the mahogany shelves until he found what he was looking for. He took out a long wooden box and gave it to Brittney. She took it hesitatingly and asked what it was.

"It's yours."

Brittney saw that it wasn't connected at the seems. She slid back the top of the box and saw an envelope with money. She put it aside and saw a picture of her with her parents when she was younger. The happiness that was shown and how it made her feel a lump in her throat made her put it down momentarily. She then saw a letter that was written in the obvious hand writing of her father. The undeniable truth had hit her. Her parents were gone.

"I don't understand what this is all supposed to be. What's it's supposed to tell me." Brittney said.

"You have to show her the Orb." Said Randy. "She won't understand or believe until she sees it and has it explained."

They all followed Galizur to where it was. The Orb that was in front of her was magnificent. It was the globe and spinning on invisible axis. It showed the wide ocean and the continents. The waters, rising and falling.

"It's the Terrenious Orb. It's a measure of our world and how secure we are in it." Said Galizur. "In the beginning, there were three lesser angels. They were not archangels, but of the same blood. There were three of the lesser angels appointed to keep a watch of the Earth. But soon it became too difficult to do so. To be able to manage it. So more were appointed until the number of them reached twenty. Like today. They became known as Keepers. They're chosen before birth by a Dicata. It's a counsel of spiritual leaders. The identity of the keepers are kept a secret. Even from the Keeper themselves until they reach Enlightenment."

"What's Enlightenment?" Asked Brittney.

"At the age of twenty-one, they learn about their position." He replied. "After that, they don't age. But they can still be killed by extraordinary measures. An appointment of a new keeper is not always necessary. There are nineteen others helping out until one is of age. But lately, even the new keepers that are appointed are being killed shortly after and they're putting a hold on appointing anymore until they find the executioner. You are the last of the keepers, as are Paul and Randy."

Brittney stood there as she tried to take in everything that has just been said to her. Her mother's words came back to her. _You know more than you think and everything else you learn and discover, remember it._

_"_You're not just some 'normal' girl, Brittney." Said Paul, from where he was standing. "I'm sure you had all of those lessons and all of those weird games that you had to play. Games that, even though you may have thought them to be weird, were kind of fun at the same time. But guess what? They were to prepare you. So that you can learn whatever lesson was behind it. You don't think that your parents knew that this may happen one day and that they would want to protect you, Brittney? They had some kind of knowledge of it. Or else they wouldn't have prepared what they did for your safety. How else would your mother know where to send you for refuge knowing that you never met us before, let alone even heard of us?"

After a long night and getting some answers and some explanation, Brittney was taken back to the residence of Paul and Randy. Brittney remained in between the two just as she had on their way to Galizur's residence. And again, she felt comfort in knowing that Randy was right behind her. As Paul went straight to his chambers when they got back, Randy actually took the time out to make sure that she was okay.

"Tomorrow, we'll talk about how we can go about keeping you safe. Until then, try to get some sleep." He said quietly while they stood by her door.

Brittney looked down and then around to find that Paul had really disappeared into his chambers and so the halls were quiet and dark. "I know you didn't want me to come, but I remembered my mother whispering something to me about being taken to Galizur. I didn't want to be here alone and wondering when I'd be able to see him as well." She felt his hand on her arm and then felt his thumb stroke her arm gently.

He then started to whisper. "I don't want to discourage you. But there's still a lot that you may not understand. And you'll need to trust me to help you out until you're able to defend yourself on your own."

She heard the kindness in his voice. "I'm sorry."

"I understand that you're scared and that you want to understand what's going on and that you want to feel safe." said Randy. "Maybe I can help you with that. If you let me. Have you ever heard of Wraiths?"

Brittney shook her head no. "Well, they're lesser demons. The Dictata heads up our side, the Alliance of Lesser Angels, and there is caste system within the ranks of the Legion as well."

"What's the Legion?"

He considered his words. "The Alliance is made up of descendants of the original Lesser Angels. But the Legion is made up of the _fallen _Angels."

"Otherwise known as demons." Finished, Brittney.

Randy nodded. "There's a treaty that keeps order with the more powerful demons. The Wraiths are just a nuisance. They don't have the intellectual capacity for real strategy. And no they did not kill our parents." He added as if reading her mind. "They were not knowledgeable enough to do the killings. Whoever did so, is more dangerous than them."

"Why were our parents killed, if it's us that they want and if they want the keys?" Asked Brittney.

Randy shrugged. "They have us right where they want. On the run and unprotected. Besides, nobody knows who has they key. The Dictata keeps the person who has the key a secret for safety. So nobody knows who has it, not even the person themselves. People are being killed because of the executioner's wanting to find it."

"Find them before they find you." Mumbled Brittney and Randy nodded in agreement.

He looked tired and by the looks of it, his face was showing it. He looked as if he hadn't shaved his face in days, making him look more mature. Brittney realized the look in his eyes just like earlier and almost had her breath caught in her throat.

"Get as much sleep as you can. You need to get some rest." Said Randy, finally. "If you need me, my room is two doors down on the left. And don't forget the bell."

"But what if I ring the bell and somebody else responds to it? For example...Paul?"

She heard Randy give a soft chuckle. "You don't like him, do you?"

"He's made it obvious since I got here that he doesn't really like me." Replied Brittney.

Randy shook his head. "Don't worry about him." He gave her a smile and she watched as he walked to his room. She didn't expect it when he turned around before going in and gave her another smile. Brittney almost thought she was crazy for feeling such comfort around him when they had just met earlier that evening.

Once Brittney was in her chambers and had privacy, she crawled into bed and went looked through the box that Galizur had given her, once more. She took out the picture that laid in the box of her with her parents. The happiness that she saw in the picture bought back the lump in her throat as she put it on the bedside table. She took out the envelope with the currency and put it aside on the bed. Next was the letter that had her father's handwriting. She opened it up and started to read:

_My dearest Brittney, _

_If you are reading this, by now you have seen Galizur and he has given you the box. Everything in it is all we dared to set aside. I'm sure by this time, Galizur and the other keepers would have told you much of what you need to know. If you look to the past, you will find that you are more prepared for what lies ahead than what you think you are. It is against the Dictata to tell one of their place in the world until they reach Enlightenment. But we all saw this coming. This is why I increased the frequency of your lessons and the intensity. Search your mind for every game. Every lesson. You will find the answers. _

_I must ask you to do something that may be the hardest thing for me to ask of you. Do not mourn your mother and I. It has been a joy to watch you grow into the strong young woman you are today and we love you. _

_Time and the events that happen plays out as it must. The only true measure of strength is our ability to bear that which time demands. You must look forward. Do so and make the world and it's Keepers safe once more. The mantle passes to you. I know you will carry it with grace and honor. _

_With Love, _

_Father_

Brittney's eyelids grew heavy. She put everything back in the box and put it underneath her bed. She left the picture of her and her parents on her bedside table, gave it one final look for the night, and fell into a slumber. The next day, Brittney got dressed, grabbed the envelope of currency from the box under her bed, and opened the door carefully to not make much noise. She remembered the way to the stairs and made her way down quietly. She had her hand on the door knob and heard someone speak behind her.

"Going somewhere?"

She recognized the voice as Randy's and turned around. "Yes, I have to run an errand."

"An errand?" He asked.

"Yes, a personal errand."

He raised his eyebrow. "There's no such thing as a personal errand anymore for you."

Brittney was shocked at the words that she had just heard. "Randy, I know that we're in this kind of situation right now, but you're not my father."

Randy's face softened slightly. "I'm not trying to be, Brittney. It's for your own safety."

She nodded. "I really do have an errand, though."

"And I'd be glad to accompany you."

She heard something in his voice that she hadn't heard before and it made her wonder. "You don't know what it is, yet. You may change your mind when you find out."

0.0

"Care to fill me in on where we're going?" Asked Randy as they walked through the streets of London. Brittney knew where they were going. She led him around well-heeled women out for tea and young ladies out for a stroll with their chaperons.

"I need clothing." She answered.

He grabbed her arm, making her stop. "We're going shopping?"

"Not exactly. I'm going to the dressmaker. If you're embarrassed, you can go back to the house."

He rubbed a hand across his chin. His forehead furrowed in thought. "I'm not embarrassed. But it isn't wise for you to frequent the shops you're accustomed to visiting."

"Why not?"

He took her arm and pulled her to the side to get out of the way of the pushing crowd. "Because whoever killed your parents, if they plan to do a good job in looking for you - and they do - they will be watching the places you might go."

She couldn't believe it. "You're telling me that they know enough about me to know where I have my dresses made?"

"They know so much more than that, Brittney." He replied. "We're just beginning to put the pieces together. Whoever murdered your parents, and ours, is just a killer for hire. Someone very powerful is behind this. And they know so much more about you than you can ever imagine."

Brittney shook her head. "What am I supposed to do then? I need new clothing and it must be made to my specifications."

"I understand." He placed her hand on his arm, turned in the opposite direction, and made their way through the streets of London.

"Randy?" She asked as they walked.

"Yeah?"

"How do you and Paul know each other? Are you two related and why do you two stay where someone was murdered?" The question had nagged at her since she learned about the killings.

He answered without looking. "We're not related. When my parents were killed, I came here to London. By this time, I had already known Paul for years. He found me and I learned that he went through the same tragedy. My parents, nor his, were killed at the house. They were killed out in the streets."

"How did you know that they were related to the executions?"

Randy shrugged. "The person that did it left something. He always leaves something behind."

"I'm sorry about your parents." Whispered Brittney, softly as they reached a rougher part of town.

Randy gave a small smile and didn't say much else afterwards. "We don't know who's behind the killings. We'll see Galizur again tonight after our people return from inspecting what remained of the fire."

"The one that burned down my home?" Asked Brittney.

He nodded. "The killer has left something at every site. We think it could be a clue, but we don't really know what it means and that's something that we're trying to figure out."

When they reached the place, the sign was so faded that one could barely make out the lettering. She made a face and heard Randy laugh. She turned to face him and thought that he had a pretty amazing laugh. She smiled at the sound of his laugh.

"I know it's not much. But Andrew works on behalf of Dictata, just like Galizur. He doesn't advertise his services. A place like this is less likely to draw the casual customer. Trust me though, Andrew can make you anything."

Brittney never had a man as a seamstress. She thought it to be weird to be measured and pinned by a man. But then she realized that a man may be very well suited for what she wanted. As she went to go knock, he stopped her.

"He doesn't know you. He'll answer if he sees me."

The door was covered in drapes from the inside. A part of the curtain was pulled back when he knocked and saw a small man open it. Randy introduced them to each other and that Brittney had needed a few things. While she sat to write what it is that she wanted to be done, Andrew went to get the material that he may need to make her clothes. After they were done, Andrew looked down at the piece of paper where she had written what she wanted.

"Are you sure, Ms. Cartwright?"

Brittney nodded. "Yes. It's what I want."

He smiled. "Very well then. Allow me to take your measurements and it shall be done by tomorrow afternoon. I assure that you are staying with Mr. Orton?"

"Yes. But are you certain that this will be done by tomorrow?"

"Ms. Cartwright, I have a number of...resources that I call on in times like these. You will have your things tomorrow."

She smiled. "Thank you."

By the time that she had left the store about an hour later, she felt as if she had known Andrew forever. It was when she was walking out of the store with Randy that she realized that she had not been given a bill. She took out some of the currency that she had in her pocket from the envelope and quietly left some as she left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter THREE **

Paul was waiting in the library when Brittney and Randy had returned to the house. The sun was setting against a grey sky. He sat behind his desk and was toying with something in his palm.

"If it isn't the prodigal one making his return."

Randy ignored the comment and sat next to Brittney on the couch. A moment later, Paul gave him something and Randy took a look at it. Brittney leaned forward and saw that it was a key. She took it and gazed at it as she let her fingers travel on them.

"I feel like I've seen this before." She then said.

"You have." Replied Paul. "It's similar to the ones that keep Galizur's compound safe. There's just one difference."

She looked up at him. "What difference?"

"It's a blank. It hasn't been cut to fit anything."

"What do you mean?"

Randy then spoke. "It works like any traditional key, though it's more elaborate and difficult to copy. It has to be cut to match it's lock before it can open anything. All of the ones that have been found after the killings have not been cut."

"This one was found at me house?" She asked, now understanding.

Brittney's realization that she had been hoping was false, was now confirmed. "My parents are really dead aren't they?" She asked softly.

"I'm sorry, Brittney." said Randy softly.

She closed her eyes as in an effort to not cry. "What does this mean and why would someone leave something like this after killing someone?"

Paul started pacing back and forth near the window. "Three years ago, one of the most powerful of all the Alliance families, the Baranovas, was caught selling classified information to the Syndicate. The Syndicate is an industrial organization. A group of business leaders. Four of them, to be precise. They represent the most powerful companies in transportation, communication, government, and finance and are four areas that give them complete and total control over the entire world of commerce."

Randy added, "We think that they were trying to find which Keeper held the key to the Akashic Records. An accounting of everything that has ever happened or ever will happen in the history and future of mankind."

"I know what that is." She said, nodded. "I've always thought that the stories were myths."

"Andrei Baranova may have had such knowledge as to who may have had the key." Continued, Randy. "He was a key maker for the Dictata. This is one of his keys." Replying to the one in her hand. "It was made from the same machine as all of the others."

"How do you know for sure about the machines?"

"There are only two machines in existence that can make these kinds of keys. One of them is with the Dictata, who now have keys made outside of the mortal world to insure that such betrayal doesn't happen again. The other, we still assume is in the abandoned factory once run by the Baranovas. After their betrayal, everything was re-keyed by the Dictata using new machines. The old ones were never reclaimed. Since mortals never use these types of keys anyways, they were left to rust."

0.0

Later that evening, Brittney was in her chambers when she heard a soft knock on the door. She cracked the door open and saw that it was Randy. She went back in to open the door more, with a smile that automatically spread on her lips for him. He closed the door behind him and stood in front of her as she sat down.

"I want to show you something, but I don't know if you're ready for it." He told her.

"What is it?"

"It's called 'jumping'." He replied. "It's a way of travel but through light."

"Isn't it dangerous to do that?"

He nodded. "It can be. You never know what may be on the other side. One never knows if the Wraiths decide to pop up on the other side. It's a risk, but it's one we have to take sometimes."

"You're not going to let me get hurt are you?"

Randy shook his head. "I'd never let you get hurt."

Brittney couldn't help but smile at the words. "My knight in shining armor?" She said as she stood up.

"I guess you can say that." He replied with a smile of his own. "But we have to take only a few minutes. We have to go to Galizur's later tonight as well as maybe even trying to get into the factory that once belonged to the Baranovas. Just to see what we can find."

They had gone out quietly and quickly to a spot a few blocks from the house. He wrapped his arms around Brittney and it allowed her to noticed how he smelled of fresh linen.

"The light, our bodies..." Something tingled in her stomach at his mention of the word. She sucked in her breath as he pulled her against his muscular chest. "It's all energy. We simply merge one with the other in order to harness that energy for level."

"Can anyone do this if they knew how?" she asked.

"Not really. The pendants allow us to tap into the ability, among others."

"Sounds frightening." She added, trying to not think about how close their bodies were to each other.

"Trust me, Brittney." There was a tenderness in his voice, when he spoke near her ear. "I know what I'm doing and I won't let you get hurt. Now hold onto me and don't worry. I got you."

She grabbed on to his arms. A moment later, everything disappeared in a blinding flash. For a split second, she felt herself dissolving, breaking into a million tiny pieces of light. And then, all at once, she felt her self coming together again. When her vision cleared, she found herself back in front of the house and still wrapped in Randy's arms.

"It's about time." They heard a voice say, from a distance. It was Paul, with his hands in his pockets.

Randy sighed. "Relax. I thought I should explain it to her, before letting her disappear into thin air." He looked at Brittney and saw that she was okay and smiled. "You'll get used to it and I'll teach you how to do it so that you'll be able to do the same on your own and safely without having to always depend on us."

Brittney wasn't certain she wanted to do it alone, hoping that she'd show up at the right place. A second later, Randy surprised her when he took her hand to follow Paul. They continued down an alley, following Paul. Her skirts swished against her legs, making her hope that her clothes would be ready by tomorrow. Randy must have sensed Brittney's frustrations when they stopped walking, and she couldn't see him anywhere. He gently wrapped an arm around her waist and made sure she stayed in between him and Paul. Brittney felt comfort, yet again with Randy by her side. They had sneaked over a fence and by the heat on her cheeks when Randy caught her, she knew that she was blushing at the closeness of their bodies and the feeling that she knew was rising between them. She hoped that he wouldn't be able to tell with the place being so dark.

Once Brittney realized where they were, she saw that it was the Baranovas' abandoned factory. She wondered what is was that they needed to look for in there and if it had anything to do with the killings.

"We all stay together, until otherwise said." Paul said as they started walking towards the large window that stood a few feet away from them. Once they got inside, there were machines were hulking beasts in the darkness. The cloths that covered some of them were now a dingy brown from all of the dust and dirt that had covered them. Others just laid bare, letting their gears shine when the light hits it right.

A dim yellow glow began to light their way and they edged along a row of crates that were nearby to stay out of the light. She remembered Paul saying on their way home from Galizur's on the first night, that even walking in the light could be dangerous at times. Brittney saw an old metal worktable, illuminated by a lamp. Parchment was scattered across the surface of the table. Brittney was able to make out the slight outline of brushstrokes and realized that they were sketches.

The three heard a clatter from above their heads, making them go further back into the shadows. They breathed a sigh of relief when they saw that it was a black cat going across the banister. Brittney noticed the loft constructed high above the worktable. She could see that the upper level held at least one more room. Paul reached past her and touched Randy on the shoulder. He pointed at a ladder and Randy nodded, understanding what he meant.

Randy whispered in her ear. "Stay here, in the darkness. We'll..."

Brittney began to protest but Randy just shook his head. "We'll make too much noise if all three of us go up the ladder. It'll also take too much time to get down it if we need to make an escape. Stay here and in the shadows until we come back down. Alright?"

She did not like the thought of being alone, but she understood where he was coming from. Brittney nodded and looked down, secretly wishing that Randy would stay with her. She liked how she felt so safe with him and how she knew that he'd protect her. She watched the outline of their figures ascend the ladder. Adjusting her position, Brittney tried to see the pieces of papers that were all over the desk. She then tried to talk herself out of going closer to get a better look. When she realized that Randy and Paul were going to be gone longer than what she had expected, she looked around before carefully stepping out of the shadows. Nothing happened when she did. No one came after her.

It didn't take long to realize that they were in the right place. The sketches were that of keys. Keys that looked like the ones on Galizur and Nattie's key ring. When Brittney looked more closer, she saw that there were slight differences. She reached for one of the papers, wanting to look at it more closely.

"Don't touch that." Came a low and threatning voice from behind her. Brittney froze and started to panic. She knew that the voice wasn't that of Paul's or Randy's and was starting to wonder what she got herself into now.

"This is an unexpected bonus." The voice said. "That the three of you would show up at _my _door."

"We aren't here to make things easier for you." Replied Brittney. She still faced the wall in front of the desk, hesitating and debating on whether she should turn around or not. She then turned around, trying to compose herself to not betray the fear that she had inside her. Brittney stared into darkness, expecting to see his face.

"I don't usually do the killings myself." Said the voice from the shadows.

"You could let us go." She said softly. "Nobody has to know."

"No." He replied. "There's something that you must understand. There's something that I want. Something that I need. I can only get it by ensuring that you're all destroyed."

"So you're killing us and our families because of something that you _want_?" She asked.

"It's not like that. You don't understand." There was frustration in his voice. "It's something I _must _have. It'll make everything like it was. Besides, I don't do the killings myself. That was part of our agreement."

"What agreement?"

He stepped forward. "It doesn't matter. I don't have to explain myself to you. You've done me a service by coming here and now I will do you one by destroying you and your friends."

She instantly thought of Randy. His blue eyes came into her mind. His lips, his smile. The way she felt when he had his arms around her. She shook her head.

"Don't be afraid." He said as he stepped further into the light. His hair was black and past his shoulderes. "You'll be with your parents. It's better for you in the other world."

When he finally stepped completely into the light, she saw that he had black pants, with black boots and a black vest. When he met her eyes, he stopped in his tracks. He tipped his head almost as if he was confused about something. Brittney saw that he had a tattoo that covered his entire right arm. Then she realized it. She knew this man.

"Your eyes..." He started out saying. "I've only seen those eyes once before...it can't be." Something feel from his hand with a clatter as he backed away. "It's you."

He turned and ran away. She found herself on the ground a few seconds later and heard footsteps coming towards her.

"Brittney!" Came a voice from the direction in which the ladder was in. She recognized that it was Randy's and he made no effort to keep quiet when he saw her.

"It was him..." Said Brittney as she tried to form words in her mind to make a logical sentence. She showed them the key that he left behind.

"Who?" Asked Paul as he looked around.

The man had disappeared. The memory came to her even clearer. He would play with her in the garden when they were little. Then all of a sudden, he stopped coming and she never saw him again. Randy bought her back to the present.

"Brittney, who was it and was it the same person that left the key?" They asked.

"He left it for me." She replied. "Roman left it for me."

0.0

Randy paced back and forth in front of the sofa where Brittney sat, in the library. "How is it possible that you know?"

"I _used _to know him. Not anymore." She replied.

"But you did." Added Paul from his chair.

She shook her head. "I played with him a bit when we were little. I don't remember when it was that he stopped coming over. When I mentioned him to my mother a few years ago, she told me that many people have imaginary friends. He was a good friend to me before he stopped the visits."

"Roman Baranova is hardly ever a good friend." Said Paul in a dry voice.

"Baranova? Roman is related to them?"

Randy nodded. "He was Andrei Baranova's only child. He was only sixteen when his parents died. So he still had a ways to go before reaching Enlightenment."

She almost lost her breath. "He's a Keeper? He's the one that's been leaving the keys?"

"It appears so." They replied.

"Why didn't anyone tell me about that?" She asked, suddenly getting up. "You knew it may have been a possibility that it was him."

"We weren't certain, Brittney." Said Randy. "He disappeared after his parents' suicide. The Alliance tried to find him. It was unheard of for them to turn their backs on a Keeper. But Roman just vanished. After a year passed, someone else had to take his place."

She gathered herself before speaking. "Why would he want to kill us when he used to be one of us?"

"Revenge could be a safe bet." Answered Paul.

"Why would he want revenge on us? No one forced his parents to sell keys to the Syndicate! No one forced them to commit suicide!"

Paul spoke up. "Nobody said that it had to make sense, Brittney. If there is an explanation for his actions, would it make him any better? He killed our parents. All of ours in this very room and many others."

"He said that he didn't do the killings. Something about an agreement with someone. He wants something."

Randy shook his head. "It hardly matters. He orded the executions. He left one of his keys in my dead mother's hand. The fact that he didn't take her life himself, hardly makes him worthy of redemption."

Brittney swallowed, hearing the anger and the pain in his voice. "I'm just saying that there may be more to the situation than what it appears."

"She has a point, Randy." Paul's voice said. "He said that not doing the killings himself was part of an agreement. I agree that we have to stop him. He still has a part that he has played in the killings. But it would be wise to use him first, don't you think?"

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"If we allow him, he may lead us to whoever is ordering the killings. That seems smarter than just killing him now and never knowing who's behind the executions. If Roman is nothing more than a hired killer, then disposing him without getting to his employer first would be foolish. His employer would only hire someone else." Answered Paul. "Besides, we have a new clue."

He gave Randy the envelope and waited for him to look through them. "We were next. It's this address. And it contains the locations of all the previous Keepers that have been murdered."

She took the papers and stood in front of the fire. She held it up and saw a marking. "There is an initial here."

"Can you tell what they are?" They asked.

She put the papers down. "_VA_ and there's a bull behind it. Does that have any meaning to you two?"

"Not one that we can think of right now. But it's something that we can try to figure out. Right now, we need to get some rest." Said Paul.


	4. Chapter 4

**I wanted to thank those who have reviewed this story so far and those who have put this story on their favorites and their alerts. It means a lot to me. **

**Another thing...is it just me or are there other people who are reminded of Randy Orton and Triple H's Evolution days when they're together now? And any thoughts on AJ's pipe bomb this week on Raw and what former Diva, Maria had to say about it on twitter? **

**Chapter FOUR**

Brittney made her way down the stairs a few days later and heard voices in the library. She stopped midway down the stairs and tried to make out the words. It was Randy and Paul, that was for sure. She had been able to recognize their voices, without being able to see their face.

_"She's starting to become a distraction for you."_ exclaimed Paul.

She then heard Randy. "_She's not a distraction! I'm just trying to teach her what she needs to learn to help her out." _

_"And you now have feelings for her, don't you? I'm telling you, that it'll be a mistake." _

Were they talking about her? If they were, knowing that Paul thought that Randy's possible feelings for her, hurt her deeply. Brittney got herself together and kept trying to make out the words.

"_You thinking that my feelings for her are a 'mistake' shows how much you know, Paul. You should be the last one talking. Don't think that I don't know about your feelings for Natalie." _

Since the first day that she met her, she's learned that her full first name is Natalie. Her and Brittney had become friends over the last few days and she appreciated the growing friendship between the two.

"_My feelings for her has nothing to do with you or this situation." _Replied Paul. "_But your feelings for Brittney could distract you and cost us dearly. That distraction could cause us from properly protecting her."_

_"It won't be a distraction. Believe me on that." _She heard Randy's voice tell him. "_If anything, it just fuels my need to protect her!"_

Brittney heard their voices getting closer to the door and she made her way back up the stairs. She hid in the hallway, but close enough for her to be able to hear and take a look at what was going on without them seeing her and knowing that she was there. She saw Paul leave and heard Randy mumble something under his breath. When she saw that no one else was around, she went back down to look for him. She went to the ballroom and heard Randy talking. She couldn't make out the words, but made her way quietly inside and closed the doors behind her.

"Who are you talking to?" She asked. He stood up straight and looked in her direction.

"No one." He responded.

She made a face. "I heard you saying something in here. I know I'm not going crazy."

He sighed and stepped aside. She looked out into the porch and saw nothing until she looked down when she heard small noises. On the ground was a grey kitten with blue eyes. Brittney gasped and bent down to pick up the kitten.

"Randy, she is adorable. She is the cutest thing I've ever seen." The kitten curled up in her arms and made a tiny grey ball of fur. "Where'd you find her?"

"I saw her out here on the porch a month ago." He replied. "I gave her some water and some food and she's been coming back ever since. I haven't named her yet."

"Can we keep her, Randy?" She asked.

It bought a smile to his face watching how she was with the kitten. "We'll see what we can do."

The kitten let out a few soft, small meows and made herself comfortable in Brittney's arms and let her run her fingers through her fur. Brittney and Randy's hands brushed a few times when he began to do the same. They sat down on the floor near where he had put the kitten's bowl of water and food.

"I'm sorry if I was harsh the other night, in the library." He said softly.

She nodded. "I know you weren't trying to direct it towards me."

"I saw you that night on the ground in the factory and I thought he had done something to you."

She shook her head. "He dropped something and I fell trying to get it."

"How come he didn't do anything to you, after what he did to your parents?" He asked.

She looked over at him and shrugged. "I don't know. I was kind of expecting him to do something to me, but he didn't and I don't have the slightest clue as to what that reason is."

"Well, I'm glad that he didn't. I really like having you around and I want you to always be." He said in her ear. Heat rose in her cheeks and wondered if he ever felt something like she did when he was around her and this close to her.

"I heard Paul say that I'd be a distraction to you and that any feelings for me would be a mistake. I don't know how you feel about me but why would anyone's feelings for another be a mistake, no matter the situation? You can't control who your heart falls for." Brittney's voice barely above a whisper. She looked at the kitten who was now falling asleep as she purred and smiled at her. Randy and Brittney had gotten even closer than ever over the past few days. Her feelings for him have grown and intensified and he's the only guy, apart from her father, that she thinks about.

"Hey..." She heard him say softly as he took her hands in his. "You're not a distraction to me, Brittney. And my feelings for you are not a mistake. He just wants me to focus on helping you."

She looked up at him and they locked eyes. His blue eyes looking into her nearly violet eyes and saw the softened look in his eyes. "I don't ever want to be someone's mistake. I want to be loved and cared for and protected and I don't want to be the reason that something doesn't happen between you and I because of what he thinks about me."

"Brittney, you're not a mistake." He said in a determined voice. "And I don't care about what pleases Paul or not. My relationship with someone is my business. Not his. What I see in front of me is someone who is capable of great things. Someone who is intelligent and beautiful. Besides, he already has what he needs and wants. And I know what I need and want."

"And what's that?" She asked.

Randy leaned in closely to her. His lips inches from hers. "You." Randy leaned in and so did Brittney until she met him halfway and their lips touched. His lips were soft against hers and she soon became lost in their kiss.

0.0

Randy and Brittney were practicing in the ballroom with the sickles.

"We use the ones made of wood for training purposes only." Said Randy as she looked at how it was shaped. "If you've ever been taught fencing, it's a bit similar. But in this case, because the sickle doesn't have the length of the sword, you have to have that close encounter with the other person."

"How do you keep the other person from hurting you so bad?" Brittney asked as they locked each other's sickle into the v-shaped section of it.

"By keeping them too busy to go on the offensive or by throwing the weapon out of their hands." He replied as they went again and when Brittney was able to get the hang of it and regain her strength, she was able to throw it out of his hand, slightly before he caught it again.

He smiled at her. "If someone gets a lock on you, it's tough to escape without injury. So if you ever use this against someone, be careful to not have that happen, especially if it's someone bigger than you because they may use their strength against you."

"But what if I'm faster and I use my speed against them?" She asked. "I should be able to have that in my advantage, shouldn't I?"

Randy chuckled. "You ask a lot of questions."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Replied Brittney with a smile. "But how am I supposed to learn what I have to if I don't?"

He raised his eyebrows as he walked towards her. "Well, you have anymore of them?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him.

Brittney gave him a smile. "I think I'm done for now."

Randy nodded and gave her a warm kiss. She placed his hands on each side of his face before wrapping her arms around his neck. Brittney had enjoyed every moment that her and Randy had together in private. The soft kisses that he would give her, and the way it felt to be in his arms and tried to find reasons to be in them whenever she could. The kisses that he would give her every night before she went to bed and every morning before heading down to breakfast.

They were careful around Paul, knowing how he felt about Randy wanting to be with her and so they tried to avoid conflict. She hated knowing that they couldn't tell him right away at least because of the situation that they were in. But she also didn't want to be the cause of conflict. Randy, from day one, had been the one out of the two of them that cared for her and made sure that she was okay and well protected. While Paul did what he could to keep her protected as well, he didn't want Randy to get distracted and have his attention elsewhere.

He gave Brittney one more sweet kiss before pulling back. He rested his forehead on hers and continued to hold her followed by silence. It was the type of silence that was comfortable between two people and she was starting to like that about their relationship. They had become comfortable around each other.

"You need to know about my past." Said Randy, suddenly.

Brittney looked at him curiously. "What about your past?"

He grabbed her hand and took her near the porch and stood next to her as they looked out. "I was married, before I came here. We were together for a good while before getting married. The marriage only lasted a few years."

"What happened?" She asked.

Randy shrugged. "Problems. We decided to split a year before she officially filed for divorce, stating that our marriage was broken. We were officially divorced a few months later."

Brittney hooked an arm with one of his, while he rested his forearms on the rail. "Was it hard for you?"

Randy nodded. "I cared about her. I loved her. I truly did. She knew what I was, a Keeper. I explained to her what it was, and what we did and hoped that she'd understand. But she somehow couldn't find a way to explain it to people, whether they knew us or not. In the part of St. Louis that we were in, there weren't any Keepers, so I had nobody to go to. I stayed there because she wanted to be close to her family and friends and I wanted her to be happy."

"But in the process of trying to make her happy, you didn't have someone you could go to who knew and understood your situation." Finished Brittney.

Randy nodded. "I only had Paul. But he lived in a completely different state. I suggested to her that we'd go to the part of St. Louis that had Keepers. She'd still be close to her family and friends and I'd have more people than just Paul to rely on to help me out. But she wouldn't budge. I mentioned that she may even be able to find support groups that could hep her out with having someone in their lives who are Keepers. She was of the mortal world. I've learned from it and I've moved on and realized that the next person I'm with would be better off if their like me. A Keeper. I don't have to worry about having to work around their needs because of what they don't know or understand of our world. And I don't have to worry about it getting in the way of our relationship."

Brittney looked up at him. "I know what it feels like to be alone. Or almost understanding of the feeling."

Randy looked at her. "How's that?"

She sighed. "I've always hated the feeling of being alone. I don't know when it started or how or even why. I just know that there's something about being alone that I hate. I've never had any brothers or sisters. I basically was raised as an only child." She shook her head. "My parents gave me a very sheltered lifestyle. I wasn't able to go out much and if I did, I couldn't be alone. The little bit of friends that I had, knew nothing about our world. So my parents just preferred that I'd stay surrounded by people that were like us and I hated it because I was basically home schooled. How often is someone who's home schooled get to have that opportunity to have friends when they're at home all day, Randy?"

He wrapped an arm around her waist and kept her close. "I have this fear of being alone and I don't know why. There are days when I'm happy and I'm in a good mood and then there are days when I'm just sad for absolutely no reason. And on those days, I feel even more alone than ever because I have nobody to talk to about it and I don't want to bother people because I feel like I will if I tell them."

She looked up at Randy, who's blue eyes were on her. The same blue eyes that looked at her with the want and need that she's never experienced a guy having for her. "I'm tired of being scared of being alone and feeling as if I am."

"Brittney, you have me and Paul." He said softly to her. "You're not alone. Believe me, once this is all over, we'll find a place where we can meet others that are like us and who can understand what we go through, if you'd like. You don't have to be alone."

"You understand why a part of me doesn't like to be left alone when you and Paul wanna go and do your own little thing?" She asked. "It's because of that and because I just think that I need to do what I can instead of just throwing my weight around doing nothing and then me really being the one responsible for something bad that happens because of me."

They heard someone clear their throat near the door that led to the porch. They stepped away from each other and turned their attention to who it could be. Brittney heard the anger in Randy's voice when he mumbled something under his breath after seeing that it was Paul.

"We have to go see Galizur tonight." was all Paul said before giving us one last look and walking out. She sighed and bent down to pick up the kitten that she saw a few days ago, that she named Angel. Brittney brushed her hand against Angel's fur and heard the little kitten purr and let out a tiny meow.

Randy gave her an apologetic look after Paul left. "It's okay. Paul is bound to find out anyways, sooner or later. And does this mean we can keep Angel? She's so adorable, Randy."

_Later that night..._

"You knew Roman?" Asked Galizur as they were in his library.

She sighed. "I used to. He used to come play with me when we were little and then all of a sudden, he stopped. My parents never talked about him again. My mother, I think, even tried to play the whole kids having imaginary friends thing when I asked her about him."

"I'm not surprised that parents would want to distance themselves from him and his family after what they did." Replied Galizur. "But we also have to remember this...seventeen people have been murdered. People who have been well hidden by the Alliance. Murder of a Keeper is a capital crime by Dictata Law."

They followed Galizur to where he had some kind of machine, that was more like a Visual library. "Let's take a look at Victor Alsorta first." He said as he pulled up a picture of him. "He's head of the Syndicate and he was born in Romania. He's fifty-four years old andhe has no living family. The only information we have from him is from second hand sources."

"What do you mean?" Asked Brittney as she looked at a picture of a man who showed signs of aging, a bit of grey hair at the beginning of his hair line.

"Well, official sources of information would be something like a birth certificate or something of that nature." He replied. "A second hand source would be something like the press, biographies, news, media, and so forth and so on. If it wasn't for him being with the Alliance, the amount of information would be much less."

Brittney felt a hand on her waist from behind and looked up to see that it was Randy. She looked back at the picture that Galizur had up and smiled. "Who's that?"

"Clarence Thurston. He's head of the Multinational Technology Corporation. It holds more than two hundred patents on the most advanced technological developments."

This guy was a bit younger than Victor and but it was obvious that he was older than her, Randy, Paul and Nattie. "Didn't he get caught in the middle of a big scam or something a while back?"

She heard Randy's voice from behind her. "He was caught giving information of the British Army to others."

"Now we have Margaret Latimor. She heads up the Finance Council and owns the largest bank in the world: Western United. And last but not least, we have William Reinmann. He's a speaker for Symposium on Multinational Security. He also owns a consulting firm that specializes in advising political figures on damage control."

"I still don't understand what Victor Alsorta wants." Mentioned Brittney. "Or why Roman's doing his dirty work when he used to be one of us." She felt Randy tense up a bit at the mention of his name. Brittney knew could already tell how much he hated Roman and she leaned against him slightly.

"He wants the key. Victor wants to control the past, present, and future. He can basically change and make history if he does and prevent us from ever being born if he goes into the past and tries to change it." Said Paul.

Galizur's voice came afterwards. "Lately there's been some problems within the ranks of the Syndicate. A power struggle, so it seems. They're trying to overthrow Victor Alsorta to get rid of him. But if he gets a hold of the key, it won't matter. It may not even matter know with how much power and influence he has."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter FIVE**

As Randy and Brittney reached her room when they got home, they held hands knowing that Paul wasn't around to see them, because he went straight upstairs to his room when they got home. She smiled happily as he gave her kisses before she went in her room.

"Get some sleep tonight." He said quietly against her lips. "I know you don't get a lot of it since the first night that you've been here no matter how much you know that you need to."

Brittney smiled. "I'll try." They kissed one more time before he left to his chambers for the night. Brittney walked into hers, after closing the door behind her and enjoyed the privacy that she had. After bathing and putting on her night dress, she looked in the mirror and finally got to see every detail that Andrew had put into the night dress that he had also made for her.

It was of a slight pink color with thin, black straps and the black lacing on the top of her chest. It was a bit see through, most likely Andrew assuming she was old enough without her telling him of her age. Nobody but her has seen her in it and she wasn't going to start showing people now. She heard a noise near the window and jumped slightly and the unexpected noise. Brittney turned around quickly and looked around, only to find Roman crawling in through her window.

"What the hell are you doing?!" She exclaimed quietly as she walked up to him. "How did you even know that I was here?...Never mind, don't answer the second question."

Roman put his hands up in surrender as he got himself together. "I just wanted to talk to you."

"And you couldn't come in through the front door?"

"And have Randy and Paul slaughter me before I even make it in, let alone open my mouth to ask for you?" He asked.

She shook her head. "That still doesn't tell me why you're here in the middle of the night and in my room. I can still call them both in here to get you."

"You don't understand." He replied. "I'm not the one who did the killings. I just ordered them. It was part of my agreement.

"No, Roman._ You _don't understand." Brittney said as she walked back and forth. "Whether you did the killings or not, you were still part of it. You killed my parents, Roman."

"It wasn't me, Brittney. I didn't even know that you were going to be there. All I had was the last names and the addresses. That's it. I did not know that you were going to be there."

"But you didn't remember that I lived there? I've lived in that house since I was born and you even came to visit me when we were little and we played in the garden. Do you not remember that?"

Roman stepped closer to her and got her to stop pacing back and forth. "I remember those eyes of yours. And now I want to make it up to you. Brittney, I want you to accept my offer to allow me to do that."

"I'm not allowing you to do anything. Now get out. I've allowed you to stay for too long."

Roman looked at her as he stepped back. "You're falling for him aren't you?"

Brittney shook her head. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure, you don't." He replied. "You know exactly what I mean, Brittney. By the way, I know that you're going to go look for Victor Alsorta. Be careful with the dogs that he has in and around the house."

Roman left before she could ask him how he knew about the dogs that Victor Alsorta had and why they had to be so careful about the dogs. She laid down in her bed and looked over at her bedside table. When she reached over to the picture of her with her parents, she saw that it was now in a silver picture frame with a diamond on two corners. Brittney hadn't put her picture there, let alone go looking for a frame for it. The next thing Brittney knew, she was walking out of her room and towards Randy's. She saw his door open slightly with the light on. She looked to her left and right and saw nobody in the hallway as usual.

"Randy?" She asked quietly, but nobody answered. She poked her head in and saw him shirtless, with just his pants on, sitting on his bed. His chambers looked similar to Brittney's but the furniture in it was placed a bit differently. Randy was bent over as if fixing something on the floor and the light from his bedside tables lit up his back. She saw the tattoo on the top of his back and the tattoos that ran down Randy's arms. The muscles that contracted and relaxed in his back made her go into another world, not hearing him say her name a few moments later.

"You alright?" He asked her as he walked up to her.

Brittney was suddenly becoming distracted as he did. She couldn't take her eyes off of his chiseled chest and his flattened, stomach that showed he worked out enough for that six pack. She couldn't take her eyes off of it long enough to be able to answer a simple question.

"Um..." She started off saying as she shook her head as if that would help her clear the thoughts that were now forming in her head. "Yeah, I just...Roman was in my room." She finished saying as her voice trailed off.

He looked at her and she saw something flash across his eyes that almost seemed like anger. "What do you mean, Roman was in your room? You mean to tell me that was actually, physically in your room? In this house?"

Brittney nodded. "He came in through the window. I didn't know that he was coming. He left before I could call for you and Paul. If I would have known that Roman was going to come, I would have stayed here with you or asked you to stay a little while longer with me. And he said that he knew that we were going to go after Alsorta and that we need to be careful with the dogs."

"How does he know that we want to do that?" He asked.

"Roman used to work for him so of course he's going to have his ways of finding out what he needs to find out." She replied.

Randy grunted. "Is that the same source where he finds out how to get into your room and when?"

Brittney sighed and didn't say anything. She looked down and tucked her hair behind her ears. Randy hugged her to him tightly and she felt comfort being in his arms. "I'm sorry for disturbing you." She said quietly.

Randy pulled back and looked down. She felt her cheeks burn when she realized that he may be able to see through the night dress with the light of the fire and his lamps and realizing that she had never really allowed a guy to see her in that way. "You're not disturbing me."

It felt like an hour passed before Brittney spoke up again when it was only a few minutes. "We have to tell Paul, don't we?"

Randy nodded. "He needs to know. And we may have to even tell Galizur about what Roman told you about the dogs that Alastor has. He may have something that may help us with them."

She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "Why is this happening?"

"We have to protect our world. It's part of what Keepers do." Replied Randy. "We can't let someone, especially one like Victor Alastor to take control. As for tonight...you can stay here with me."

Brittney quickly looked up at Randy. She had never slept in a room with a man in the same bed before. Her parents never even allowed her to be with one without their supervision, let alone outside of her home. But this guy standing in front of her at this very moment, is the same guy that she is in a relationship with.

After some consideration, Brittney agreed to it at the comfort of knowing that she will be under the protection of Randy. She crawled into bed, not realizing how tired she was until she laid her head on the pillow. Brittney felt as Randy got into bed and felt him pull the covers up on his end. She turned around and faced him, but kept a distance between them. Randy reached out his hand, as if to rest it on her waist, but hesitated and stroked her cheek instead. Could he tell how nervous Brittney was to be in the same bed as a man?

Brittney closed her eyes and thought of the comfort and safety that she felt whenever she was in Randy's arms and how perfectly she fit in them every single time. She finally decided to get closer to him and sighed happily at the warmth coming from his body. Randy wrapped an arm around her waist and kept her close to him. After Brittney had fallen asleep, he watched as she did, seeing the expressions on her face as she slept. He felt something deep down for her and he knew what it was and what it would become. But he wondered if she would too. After what Randy had gone through, emotionally, in his last relationship - his marriage - he hoped he wouldn't have to go through it again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter SIX**

Brittney woke up the next day and found herself still in Randy's arms. Her fingers lightly traced the tattoos on his arm until they reached his shoulder, and lingering on each tattoo. She looked up and saw him still sleeping. She smiled seeing how peaceful and calmed he looked. He didn't seem restless and being seconds away from going off at the pace of how things were happening. Randy's a tough guy and he does things in his own pace a lot of times, but with her, Randy's protective and respectful and willing to teach her things and explain things to her. He was more than willing to take care of her and all of those things that he did for her and that he was willing to continue doing was more than enough and she didn't know what she would do if it wasn't for Randy and his help.

Brittney let her fingers gently and lightly graze his jaw and led them to his lips. She traced Randy's lips and stopped when he stirred. He stayed asleep and she wondered what time it was. Looking out of the window in his room, she saw that the sun was starting to rise. Brittney smiled when she looked back at Randy and gave him a small kiss on his nose before trying to go back to sleep. She suddenly remembered what Roman asked her about if she was falling. Brittney finally had her answer, but that was her answer to keep until she was confident enough to let it out.

0.0

Later that night, they had just finished telling Galizur about what had happened. Paul had wanted to go after Roman for all that Roman has done and put him through with the murder of his parents. Randy had been able to get him to calm down for a while, and long enough to hear out what Galizur had to say.

"Did Roman say what kind of dogs they were?" Asked Galizur when he turned his attention to Brittney.

She shook her head. "No. He just said to be careful with the dogs. He left before I could ask him what he meant, so I was thinking that if there really are dogs there within and around the perimeter of Victor Alastor's house and property, we have to proceed as if they can be any type of dog."

"Does it matter what type of dog it is?" Asked Paul who was now standing near Nattie, by the fire.

Galizur thought for a moment. "Maybe not. But with the power and influence that Alastor has, who knows what he'll do to make sure that he has the protection that he needs to continue with what he has planned. Whatever that plan may be. So Brittney has a point. If at some point, you have to deal with those dogs, you have to do so as if Alastor could have done something to make them more powerful."

"So what do we do, then?" Asked Randy, who was now standing behind Brittney, and with his hand gently on hers.

Galizur went to his desk and looked through one of the drawers. He pulled out a small box and opened it before putting it on the table. Everybody came around his desk to look.

"Darts?" Asked Paul.

Galizur shook his head. "Yes, but it has the power of a bow, but without all of the extra things that come with it."

Randy's voice came next. "How does it work?"

"You just have to throw it at your target." Replied Nattie. "If you're not a good thrower, it's fine. If your target has heat, like animals usually do, the dart will find it. But you have to be careful with it. The liquid in the darts is used to make the animal, or whatever your target is, go down for at least one hour. Depending on size and weight, of course. Before leaving Victor Alastor's property, make sure to take the darts with you. Do **_not_ **leave them behind."

"When you take them, make sure to not touch the tip of the dart." Added Galizur. "It can cause temporary paralysis. And with the knowledge and power and influence that Alastor has, he can always make sure that he'll find a way to trace something back to find something out about it, or even to see whom it belongs to and who knows what he'll do when he finds out."

Brittney counted the darts in the box. There was only five in there, so she knew that they had to be careful with how they went about using them when they go to Alastor's house as well as just being careful in general with this guy. All of a sudden, she started to get a pain in her head and near her eyes. It didn't bother her physically, but it worried her when she felt it in her eyes.

"Brittney, what's wrong?" Asked Randy.

She shook her head, but she knew that she couldn't hide her worry from Randy. "My eyes hurt a bit and I think it's because my head hurts."

"What do you mean, your eyes hurt?" He asked. "Can you see anything right now?"

"I can't explain it. It just does." She replied as she started to slightly freak out. She tried to keep her cool, thinking that it's nothing and will just go away with some rest. "And yes I can see, but they bother."

Randy felt her forehead and sat her down on the couch. Nattie gave her a cup of water a few minutes later, but it wouldn't give Brittney any relief on her eyes. When she looked up at Nattie, she could tell that Nattie knew something, or at least that she was thinking about something, but didn't bother to ask. Brittney almost felt like a little kid because she felt that it was being made into a big deal when there was something that she felt was more important at hand that needed to be taken care of before her.

"Let Randy take you home." Said Nattie gently when she sat next to Brittney on the couch. She gently put her hand on Brittney's arm as if to try to comfort her.

"But what about this? I wanna know more of what I could to help out." Protested Brittney. "I don't want to be dead weight and the reason for why something bad happens."

Nattie shook her head. "Don't worry about the darts, Brittney. Like I said earlier, whether your aim is great or not, as long as your target produces heat, like animals and humans, the darts will find the target. So don't worry about it. And you're not going to be dead weight. You know more than you think and you'll do fine. Until then, let Randy take you home so you can rest up. I know you'll want to help them out when you three go to Victor's house tomorrow night."

Brittney remembered those words coming from her mother, the last time she ever saw and spoke to her. She hesitated but finally agreed and got herself together to leave with Randy. She felt Randy's hand on the small of her back as he walked behind her.

"Brittney..." Said Galizur's voice. "Know that I am grateful for your dedication to all of this. I know it's a lot to take in, especially before reaching Enlightenment. But I deeply appreciate it. We all do."

Brittney nodded and felt somewhat better knowing that it's been noticed that she really is trying. She started towards the door when they heard Paul's voice, coming from near the window.

"Is it still none of my concern, Randy?"

Brittney looked up at him and knew that he understood what it was that Paul was talking about. In the blink of an eye, Randy was up in Paul's face and had him grabbed by his shirt. "You and I have been very good friends for a long time now, Paul. But my personal life, is my business. Don't think that because of my feelings and where my head is at, this very moment, that I can't do what I have to do."

Brittney realized then how much bigger Randy was than Paul and how strong he was. But she also realized that Randy can very well take control and lead the way. He just chose not to. Not because of Paul's experience being a bit more than his own or because of not wanting to be the one to lead the way. But it was because of his dedication to Brittney that was more important to him. Just then, Brittney was one-hundred percent sure of her answer to that question that Roman had asked her. She felt it in her heart and there was no denying it. She finally knew what it felt like to be in love.

After getting undressed and into her nightgown after getting home with Randy, she fixed her hair and walked quietly to Randy's room. She looked around when she walked in and noticed that he wasn't in his room. Crawling into his bed and under the covers, she heard him walking around. Brittney saw him walk in and smile when he saw her. She felt butterflies in her stomach seeing that smile that made her melt when she realized this his smile was really genuine and real. She saw that he had already changed into the clothes he had on last night and got closer to him when he got into bed. Wrapping his arm around her, he gave her tender little kisses and made her feel loved and cared for which is something that she never felt before outside of her parents. They were always the only ones to ever had her feeling like that.

"Have you always lived here in London?" He asked softly.

Brittney shook her head. "I was born in the States. My mother is Native American and my father is English. But both of them were Keepers. We moved here when I was ten and it was hard for me because I knew absolutely nobody. We would spend summers in the States because my parents thought that it would be good for me to know both cultures and their ways of life, seeing that it was different here in London than it was there."

"Was it the first time that your family from either side fell in love with one of another culture?"

She smiled and shook her head. "No and I'm sure that it won't be the last time either."

Brittney's breath caught when the pain in her eyes became more bothersome. She didn't know what was happening or why and she tried to hide it to not worry Randy, but she feared that it was too late for that. He was already trying to help her out, getting some damp cloths and looking for some medicine. After a few moments, she felt her world going black and not knowing what happened until she woke up the next morning.

Brittney opened her eyes and hissed at the clarity of everything that she saw. Her vision had become more perfect than what it had been before this very day and she didn't know what the hell was going on. Brittney looked around, and saw that Randy wasn't in the room, but saw a note by her side of the bed. She opened it and saw that Randy had gone to Galizur's with Paul and hoped to be back by the time she woke up. Brittney let out a sigh of frustration and went to her room and making the bed.

0.0

"How's Brittney holding up?" Asked Galizur as he, Randy, Paul and Nattie got what they needed for when Randy and Paul went to Alastor's place with Brittney later on in the day.

"She seemed fine for a while but then the pain got more intense and she just went out a few minutes later." Replied Randy. "I was hoping to get back home to be there when she woke up today."

They heard Paul let out a sigh. "Randy, what did I say about having her as a distraction?"

Randy shot him a look when he looked up. "You don't get it do you, Paul? For the first time in a hell of a long time, I'm not freaked out at the thought of being in love again with another woman. Ever since she showed up at our door step that night, she's become the one person that has gotten me to feel alive again. She knows about the marriage that failed years ago, yet she chooses to stand by my side. Brittney knows about my past with drugs and alcohol and yet she still chooses to stand by my side."

Paul looked at him, but couldn't think of a word to say to him to defend his case and let Randy continue. "Ever since the night that she showed up at our house, I'm the one that's taken the time out to help her. To help her learn and understand what she needs to do to help out the Keepers. I'm the one that's cared for her and protected her every single day since that night!" Exclaimed Randy. "You haven't done a single thing for her other than give her a hard time because you don't seem to think that she's able to do what she's capable of achieving and more while I'm standing here believing in her every step of the way with the patience I need to make sure she gets what she needs and deserves, Paul. And I'll be damned if I allow someone to tell me that she'll be a distraction and that I should focus and force myself to not fall in love with her for their fear of being '_distracted' _and not do what I have to do because that's what's happening, Paul. Believe it or not, I'm falling in love with her and I'm not going to stop myself from allowing that to happen."

"It's no longer about just you and I, Paul." Randy continued. "We have to think about her too. Brittney's a Keeper as well and the more help we have, the better chance we have of keeping our kind alive and going. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go home and be with her and see how she's holding up. Maybe she'll be fine enough to fit in a practice before tonight. I still know what the hell I'm doing, but I know that you think otherwise."

Randy slammed the door behind him as he left, leaving Paul behind with Nattie and Galizur. For the first time since Randy and Paul had known each other, Paul was left speechless by what was said and didn't know what to say, let alone what to think.

"You go and talk to him. But give him some time to cool off and until the next time that I see the three of you, I'll look more into what's going on with Brittney to see if I can at least have an idea of what's going on. I think I do, but I want to be sure." Said Nattie, softly.

Paul nodded. "I'll let them have some time together first without me being there and giving them a hard time about it. I've realized that I put them both through enough."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter SEVEN**

When Randy got home, he heard someone in the ballroom and smiled when he saw Brittney. She was in a light grey dress, and roman sandals, with her golden brown hair out, reaching her a little past her waist. She looked out into the balcony and he heard her hiss slightly at the bright light coming from outside. Her eyes may still be a bit sensitive after yesterday but she kept walking outside anyways. Randy walked in and leaned against the balcony doors, watching as she tried to take in the view of outside. Brittney turned around calmly and smiled as she leaned against the railing. Randy couldn't help but smile back at her as he walked up to her and wrapped Brittney in his arms. Her eyes looked a deep, dark blue and not the violet that he had seen her eyes have.

"You feel better today?" He said in her ear and found the familiar comfort of having her in his arms.

She softly rested her hands on his arms. "My eyes feel better but my head still hurts a bit. You look very handsome by the way." She said as her fingers traced his jaw and then to the dimple on his chin that he had just shaven this morning. Randy looked and smiled at the sun-kissed skin that she still had and the long hair that he'd play with and at the thought of how he felt Brittney's fingers play around on his arms in the morning when she wakes up before him.

"And you look very beautiful." He replied and saw the smile on her face that he loved to see on her. He leaned down and gave her a kiss. Today though, there was something different about their kiss but in a good way. There seemed to be so much meaning behind the kiss from both ends and for the entirety of the kiss, its as if the world slowed down and the only thing that mattered to him was her.

After telling her a few sweet things and giving her a few more kisses, Randy looked into her eyes again and felt the love that he realized that he had for. "Let's go out today for a bit. Just you and me."

"Yeah?" Asked Brittney, with a big smile on her face.

Randy nodded. "But first, let's get a small practice in."

She groaned. "Do we have to?"

"Just fifteen minutes. After that, we can do whatever you want when we go out." He replied. "Fifteen minutes is all I ask for this. I wanna make sure that you're good to go for tonight and that you're confident in your skills."

After much protesting from Brittney, she finally agreed to practice for a while and got through fifteen minutes rather quickly. She kissed Randy when they finished and felt the butterflies again that he had felt before with him and found herself smiling more than usual. She saw something in his eyes that she's never seen before. A sparkle that she hasn't really noticed until now. She thought of the way Randy looked at her and how was different as they got themselves together and walked out the door. It was a way that she's never been looked at before by a man and Brittney wasn't used to it. To her surprise, Randy grabbed her hand and laced their fingers together when they did and she allowed it. It's the first time that they had done so in public, and outside of his house and Galizur.

"Where can we go where we won't get recognized by anyone who may want to hurt us, like the Wraiths?" Asked Brittney.

Randy thought for a moment. "What is it exactly that you wanna do? Depending on what you want, I may know a way we can go to avoid them and a place to go to that gives you what you want without running into them."

"Um..." She started as she thought about it. "We should grab something to eat and I wanna go walk through the park and just whatever else we can think of as we go along." She said with a giggle at the end.

He smiled at her and kissed her forehead. They went the way that Randy had taken her, the day that she wanted to go get her clothes made. It seemed like a rough part of the city after crossing the small bridge that led to a small park. Randy and Brittney had not released each other's hands the entire time and she could feel the protective side of him that he had for her.

When they was a huge puddle on the other side of the bridge from the rain that had fallen just hours before, Brittney squealed when he picked her up and carried her over the puddle and spinning her around, making her smile and laugh as Randy put her down. He kissed her when he did and then touched his nose with hers when he pulled back. Brittney enjoyed having this time with Randy more than what she had thought that she would and she wasn't complaining. After realizing that she's in love with him, makes every moment that she has with him better for her.

"You know, I can see things so much better today." Said Brittney as they got out of the park. "It's like my vision has become so much better...enhanced in a way. I can see longer distances, I can see the little details in something that I've never been able to do before today. I can smell things better and I can kind of pick out a certain scent. Like today for example. When you got home, I smelled your cologne before you walked into the ballroom and as quiet as you were trying to be when you walked in, I still heard your footsteps."

Randy looked at her when they stopped at the corner before crossing the street. "Sight, smell, _and _hearing?"

Brittney giggled as they approached the other side of the street. "I'm not a freak or a weirdo, Randy."

He smiled. "I know you're not." He gave her a small kiss as they reached a cafe. "Are you sensitive to it or is it coming naturally to you?" He asked as he pulled out a chair for her.

"When it comes to my eyes and my nose, it's kind of sensitive still. I'm not used to being able to see and smell as good as I do." She replied. "The hearing though, in my opinion is my favorite. I get to hear things that I've never heard before, and hear things so much better. I can hear your heartbeat. It's very steady and calm."

Randy couldn't help but smile. It was going to take time for Brittney to get used to it, of course, but he loved seeing how she enjoyed it and how it bought a smile to her face, experiencing something new. They were in a private part of the cafe and enjoyed the privacy that they had. Brittney and Randy enjoyed the conversations that they had throughout the time that they were in the cafe with some kisses in between and smiles and looks that spoke their own language that nobody else would be able to understand.

0.0

Paul was already home when Randy opened the door and let Brittney go in ahead of her but with her fingers still hooked around his. He had just gotten down the stairs and on his way to the library and waited until Randy closed the door with their hands still attached. Brittney noticed how quiet Randy got and saw that he was trying to avoid a conflict with Paul at the moment, possibly because of how he felt about her and Randy being together. Or it could be that they were soaking wet from the rain that was pouring outside and them not having an umbrella or going somewhere to shelter from the rain.

"She practiced this morning when I got back home, okay?" Said Randy. "Brittney has improved a lot since the first day that she started with the sickle. I promise."

Paul nodded. "I believe you. Is it okay if I talk to you about something?"

"I'll leave you two alone." Said Brittney as she spoke up. She squeezed Randy's hand and saw the wink he gave her before she walked up the stairs. Brittney bit her lip and immediately felt her cheeks grow warm. She quickly turned around to finish going up the stairs, to avoid having Paul seeing her reaction to something as small as a wink from Randy.

When they were sure that Brittney was into her room, Paul took Randy into the library. After getting a towel to dry off, Randy sat on the couch as Paul sat in a chair that was across from him. They both sat quietly, without making any type of noise and as if waiting for the other to say something.

"I want to start by saying that I'm sorry." Said Paul. "I didn't know that what you felt for Brittney was as serious as it was and I didn't think that she was the reason for why you didn't take the lead this time around."

Randy took in what Paul had just said and nodded. "Brittney is the reason why I've lit a fire under my ass. She's the reason why I'm trying harder and why I want to get this done. The reason for why I want to defeat Victor Alastor and anyone who's had anything to do with the murders. Paul...I'm no longer thinking about myself. I'm obviously thinking about her too. She's one of us...a Keeper. We can't just leave her out to fend for herself. We could definitely help each other out. She doesn't have to go through it alone and she could help us just like we can help her. I understand why you gave her a hard time, Paul. But she's improved so much since the first night that she was here."

After their conversation, Randy went upstairs and saw Brittney's door slightly open. When he went to see if she was okay, he heard a silky and sultry voice singing a melody. When he looked through the opening of the door, he saw that it was Brittney as she was starting to fall asleep as she laid down in bed. She had already changed out of her wet clothes and comfortable and warm. Once done with doing the same, he went back to her room and laid down next to her.

"Randy." He heard Brittney say happily and softly right before he did. He looked and saw her sleepy smile as her now deep, blue eyes looked up at him. She laid her head on his chest and wrapped her arm around his waist as he wrapped his arm around her. Brittney quickly fell asleep again as he ran his fingers through her hair now damp hair. As he looked at her sleep, he saw the curves in her body and how she fit perfectly against him and in his arms. Randy saw the beauty in her that he's never seen before and how it blew his mind how seductive she can be without even trying and maybe even noticing. Something told him to tell her what he's been wanting to tell her but wasn't sure if it was the time for it. Yet again, it wouldn't leave him alone.

"I love you." He whispered to her, but it was so quiet that he didn't know if it was loud enough for her to possibly hear.

0.0

Later that night, Brittney went down the stairs to meet up with Paul and Randy as they were got ready to do what they had planned for tonight against Victor Alstor. They replayed how everything from how they were going to get there, to how they were going to get back and everything in between, including all the possibilities of what could happen between now and then.

The guys were in their usual attire, while Brittney was in black pants, black boots and a beige button down shirt that hugged her curves in the best way possible and a white shirt underneath. Her long hair was now slicked back into a ponytail, showing more of her facial features and her eyes.

After making sure that they had everything, Brittney spoke up. "Ready to go and get this done?" She smiled at Randy as she walked past them and out the door.

"That's your girl." Said Paul as he patted Randy on the back. He smiled at the sound of it.

When they got outside, they went to a part where there was hardly anybody and where it was dark enough for them to go underground, unnoticed by anybody else. They walked quietly through the tunnels, following Paul's lead as he went ahead with a light to help him see where he was going. Randy made sure to let Brittney know that he was behind her like he had always done whenever they went somewhere in which they had to be careful about how they went about doing it.

When they reached the part in where they had to get back to the streets that were lighted with the streetlamps, Brittney had showed the strength that she may have been talking about to Randy earlier in the day when she was able to pull herself up without anyone's help like before. And she was able to do it swiftly without any noise. But she stopped as soon as they walked to a tree that was nearest to the residence of Alastor.

"What happened?" Asked Paul.

She hid herself by the and the two followed. "There's people walking around all over the house." She replied as she heard footsteps and voices. "It could be the maids and butlers and the chefs. Point is, there's people in the house so if we're going to go in, we need to find a way in which we can blend in to not get caught."

"And how do we do that?" Asked Paul. "And how do you know there's more people in the house?"

Brittney waved her hand. "I'll explain it later." She replied. "But I remember someone saying one day that a good way would be to pretend to be one of them. He has too many people in that house to possibly remember all of them, at any one time at least. We could try and see how far that'll take us. The maids are cleaning up the kitchen and there's others getting something ready for Alastor for the morning."

"Now according to the floor plan that Paul got from Galizur, there's a chute that lead to and from the kitchen." Explained Brittney. "We just need to find where it ends to get up to the chute but we need to be careful of everyone that may walk through here and we need to be aware of the fact that people may be able to see us from the windows if the lights around here are put in the right direction."

Brittney pulled Randy and Paul more into the trees as they heard someone yelling. When they looked, they saw a maid walking towards the trees in which they were hiding. Brittney heard a beating-fast heart and wasn't sure if it was coming from her or someone else. She leaned her head back against the tree and closed her eyes. Tuning things out that would prevent her from missing out on hearing something important, her heart slowed but Randy's continued to beat at a much faster rate. Brittney rested a hand on his chest and opened her eyes and saw how close their bodies were to each other and the heat rising between the two. She enjoyed the closeness between the two and felt him start to calm down as his heart beat started to slow.

Brittney saw Paul move past them in the corner of her eye. They put their attention towards him and saw him walk up to the maid and start talking to her. Brittney and Randy took that as the opportunity that they needed to get far enough to get into the house and moved quietly past them, carefully staying in the shadows. Paul looked towards them and got the signal that they were going to try to get in and that he should follow when he can. As they remembered the floor plan that was presented to them last night, they found the chute that lead to and from the kitchen at the side of the house and quickly examined it.

"You go in first." Whispered Randy. "You're smaller and you'll get through it quicker than me. When you're far enough up, I'll go up. Until then, I'll keep an eye out for anything or anyone and make sure that Paul knows that we're over here."

Brittney grabbed his face and pulled to hers. She kissed him deeply and felt his arms wrap automatically around her waist and he kissed her back. They each felt the sparks that flew between them as they kissed. They gave each other small kisses as they both pulled back. Randy let go and watched as she quietly tried to go up the chute as fast as she could. When she got to the top, she looked through a crack in the chute and saw the inside of the kitchen.

Brittney looked around and saw the maids walking around and heard the voice of a woman, shouting orders and making sure that everything was being done for Alastor. She heard someone coming up the chute behind her a few moments later and quickly came out into the kitchen when she was sure that nobody else was around. Brittney kept an eye out for anyone who may come into the kitchen while Randy and Paul came in. They found the hallway that would take them to the room that they believed Victor Alastor to be in for the night, but right before they could reach the stairs, a tall blonde woman appeared right in front of them.

"Who are you three?" She asked.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter EIGHT **

Paul's voice came from behind her and Randy. "She's the new maid and him and I are the new butlers and we were going to go see if the carriage will be ready for him tomorrow morning."

She looked at the three of us and thought for a moment. "I don't remember Victor getting new people. Go quickly then. You know how he is about being ready."

They let out a sigh of relief as she walked away and didn't ask any further questions. Brittney, Randy and Paul walked up the stairs when she was out of sight and walked quietly through the dimly lit hallway of the Alastor house. When they heard the voice of a man, they walked towards where it was coming from and saw the light of room in which the voice came from. They all peaked in through the opening and saw a man sitting in a big red velvet chair in front of a warm fire. There was a man standing at his side with a small, sharp blade, shaving Victor Alastor's face. They saw the tattoo on his neck that they had seen in a picture of him some time ago. But as they were about to get ready to head in, Brittney saw the grainy texture of his skin and stopped Paul and Randy from going any further. When she got their attention to what she saw, they both stepped back.

"We can't do this!" Exclaimed Paul, quietly. "He's an anagram of Alastor. He's not the real thing."

"So what the hell are we supposed to do then?" Asked Brittney. "We came all the way over here thinking that he was going to be the real thing and he's not."

They all thought for a quick moment. "Wait until we have enough help." Replied Randy. Brittney heard the soft, and quiet footsteps coming from the room and let Randy get in front of her as the door opened.

"Well, what do we have here?" Asked the anagram of Alastor. "We can't be having this kind of encounter now, can we? Kill the intruders."

The three of them raced down the hallway and down the stairs. They continued to pound their feet against the pavement until they reached the spot in where they came out of the tunnels. They all jumped in and ran in the direction in which they came. Not even a few minutes passed by before they started hearing the barking of a group of dogs, behind them.

They looked back and saw the dogs closing in on them. Brittney took out a dart that she had on her pocket and threw it, catching one of the dogs in the neck. She saw the others go down seconds later and quickly took the darts when they were sure of them being down and out. They continue running as fast as they could and tried to take in as much air into their lungs as the tunnels would allow to get into their bodies.

Paul and Randy allowed Brittney to run in front of them while they made sure to fight of anything that came behind them. As soon as they got to the fork in the tunnel that separated, one into the way that'll lead them back to their house, and another that would lead them to another part of the city and they would not risk going to an area that they didn't know. All of a sudden, a guy dressed in grey and black came out and grabbed Brittney and wouldn't let her go.

"Randy!" She yelled as loud as she could. "Paul!"

Randy and Paul ran right towards the man that was holding on to Brittney as she kicked and screamed to be let go. As they both tried to get a hold of the man who was bigger than the both of them and possibly heavier than the two of them combined, more came out of the darkness behind them and started attacking Paul and Randy. They fought back as Brittney continued to fight out of the grasp that the large man had on her.

Brittney was able to elbow the guy hard enough on the head to make him loosen his grip which allowed her to wiggle out of it, seeing as she was small enough to do so. When she pulled Paul and Randy out of harms way, someone grabbed Brittney and threw her over their hard, large shoulder. She yelled for them again trying to fight out of it, but when the guy who had her started running, the others started trying to gang up on Randy and Paul. When they had finally gotten them down, it was already to late. Brittney was taken.

"Brittney!" Yelled Randy as loud as he could. Paul tried calling out for her as well, but to no avail. They got out of the tunnels and ended up in front of their house. Randy sat in the middle of the street and with his head in his hands. Paul sat next to him, trying to get him to get in the house before anyone else came but it didn't seem to be working.

He looked up at Paul and then to the sky. "Why did she have to be taken?" He asked. "I need her here, Paul. They could have taken me instead and left her alone. Why did they have to take her?"

Paul didn't know what to say. "We have to let Galizur know. He could help us."

0.0

After getting themselves together, they were in Galizur's house telling him and Nattie about what had just happened. Randy was devastated and all he wanted was to find her.

"I did find something that may be related to what's been going on with her eyes." Said Nattie as she spoke up.

They looked up at her. "With all due respect...how would that help us find Brittney?" Asked Randy as he sat on the couch.

Nattie took in a deep breath. "Well, her name is Brittney Evelyn Cartwright. Does any part of that name ring a bell to either of you?"

Paul spoke up. "Evelyn Cartwright? I've heard stories about her but those stories must be over a hundred years old."

Galizur nodded. "She was the first female Keeper in the history of Keepers and of our world. When she reached Enlightenment at the age of twenty-one, her eyes changed color about a week later. Her sight, her hearing, her sense of smell...they were all enhanced and she learned how to use it so well, that it made her one of the best Keepers in the world. Evelyn was able to do things with those enhancements that helped out so many of our kind, time and time again over the years but nobody could ever explain why it happened, let alone to only one person and all of the females that came after her from her family line."

"Wait, earlier today Brittney said that she could see, smell and hear better than she ever had in her life." Said Randy. "That could explain why she was able to hear the things that she heard tonight and her eyes were a deep, dark blue."

Nattie's voice came from her father's desk. "Brittney is related to Evelyn Cartwright from her father's side of the family. Once Evelyn married, her eyes changed again, as did they when she gave birth to her first child...a daughter. Now every female that was born under the Cartwright name had this happen to them when they reached Enlightenment. But there have been very, and I mean _very _few cases of where it would happen before then. Brittney's birth records show that her birthday isn't until the end of the week."

"So what causes that to happen before they turns twenty one?" Asked Paul.

She thought for a moment. "Their birthday has to be coming up, that's for sure. But the one thing that causes it to happen at a much faster rate, as in the case of Brittney...she meets her soul mate. Her match. The one person that she's meant to be with for all of eternity. Once the female falls in love with this person, it causes a reaction in their body that causes the effect to happen faster, hence before their birthdays. Again, nobody knows why it happens and why it only happens with the females in the family."

Randy came to the realization when Nattie said that when they fall in love, it happens faster. He sunk into the couch and felt the pain in his chest. He needed to find Brittney and he didn't care about how he went about doing it. He just knew that he had to find her and have Brittney back in his arms again.

"If any of you see her while you're out there at any moment," Said Galizur, "Don't rely on Brittney's eyes to recognize her. They could go back to Violet, or stay at the shade of blue that they are now, but they can also change to a completely different color and we won't know it. So make sure that you recognize her scent. Recognize the sound of her voice. Recognize the way that she moves and the way that she behaves."

Randy shook his head. "But if she's under their watch, how do we know that she'll act the same? She could always act differently to not give anything away to them."

Galizur hesitated to say the words that came out of his mouth afterwards. "We may have to enlist the help of three guys that you won't trust."

Out came Roman, Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins. Lately the three of them have been known to travel together and help each other out.

"My girlfriend was taken tonight and we're enlisting the help of one of the guys that sneaked into her room one night without her knowing that he had knowledge of where she was staying?!" Exclaimed Randy as he shot up.

Paul stood in front of him and looked at him. "Randy...we need all the help we can get. Even if that means getting the help from them. All three of them used to work for Victor Alastor. They'll have an idea of things he could do, places in where he could be, people that may work for him or anyone that may have anything to do with him."

"Who else will you get to help you that knows as much about Alastor as we do?." Said Seth.

Randy scoffed. "After what your little 'Roman' did, I'm supposed to trust you three?"

"We're not asking you to trust us tonight or tomorrow." Said Dean. "But you need to trust that we really will help you out and we'll do what we can so that you can get Brittney back. You will not be successful in doing so if you do it alone."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter NINE **

About a week has passed and still no new leads on Brittney have been found. All that is know is the change in the color of her eyes. They have decided to meet in the library in Paul and Randy's house to discuss things as well as the next move towards finding Brittney.

"Where's Randy?" Asked Galizur as he got himself settled.

Paul answered. "He went out and only said that he would be back in time for this. He looks like he hasn't slept in days."

Randy came in just then in a black sweater and something in his hands. He closed the door behind him and sat next to Paul on the couch. Randy has been devastated and in desperate to find her. But he also wasn't in the mood to accept anything that may tell him that he can't find Brittney. Paul already knew, without asking, that he had no luck in seeing even someone who looked like her.

"What new details do we have today?" Asked Randy as he put his sweater and what he had in his hands to the side.

"There's a part of town in where Alastor has another residence." Said Seth. "It's much, much smaller than the one you three went to that night. The thing is, he's never there."

They all looked at him curiously. "So then why does he have that residence if he's never there?" Asked Paul.

"If he ever needs to hide, who would think that he would leave the comfort of his mansion, with top of the line security to go somewhere else?" Replied Galizur.

"It still doesn't make sense." Answered Dean. "Unless he gets the security from his mansion to be at this other residence, what protection will the other residence have if he's not there?"

Randy scratched his head. "Unless he has someone who works for him living there and maintaining it. It could reduce suspicions that other people in the area may have if they were to see different people walking in and out of the place everyday to make sure that it's still intact and not give away that the house belongs to him."

When Paul looked over at Randy, he saw that what he had in his hands when he walked in, were pictures. When Paul was able to catch a glimpse at one of them, he saw that it was Randy with his arms wrapped around Brittney. She had her hands over his and smiling as she kissed his cheek. The happiness that he saw in Randy's face, was the happiest that Paul has ever seen him. Randy didn't always smile so easily, so for him to smile without a second thought for Brittney, showed him how serious he was about her.

"I've checked every empty house around here and around that area." Said Roman. "But there's no sign of where they may have her. They may be keeping her location a secret to prevent anyone from finding her and helping her escape before Alastor gets what he wants. He believes that she has the key to the records but no Keeper knows if they have the key or not, especially their parents, obviously for security reasons."

They all stayed quiet until Paul spoke up. "She probably thinks that she doesn't have the key. Brittney's going to make sure that she convinces him of that. But if she's really a Cartwright and a descendant of Evelyn Cartwright, she'll find a way to make her presence known, but that means paying extra attention to every single thing that we find when we go look for her. Even if it's the tiniest thing."

"We need to check every place that she's been." Added Randy. "Even if Brittney doesn't stay there for a whole day or even part of a day, at least we'll know that she was there in that area. Who knows, there may be a chance that she'll be there again."

Seth shakes his head. "Brittney may be watched. If Victor Alsorta is set on getting what he wants and believes that she could be the one that could give it to him, he'll watch her or get someone else to watch her and then that person inform him of her whereabouts."

"Why not watch her himself if she has what he wants?" Asked Paul.

"Because," Nattie spoke up. "He wants to get it without a fight. Brittney's birthday is today. If he believes, after today that she has not reached Enlightenment, he will think that she is so inexperienced, that he will try to outsmart her while still trying to not fight for it. So in other words, he wants to try to weaken her so that he can completely over power her. When we go out to look for her, we need to be careful about who he interact with. If Brittney doesn't know that she's being watched whenever she's allowed to go outside, she might make a wrong move and whether or not she knows, we won't know who it is that Alastor has hired to keep an eye on her."

Roman then added further detail. "When Victor does something like this, he changes who he has to watch whomever the person is. The thing is, that one does not know when he'll change the people who watch because he keeps an irregular pattern. He starts off regularly but then suddenly switches up how often and when he'll do it. This is on hopes that the person will slip up and give him something of what he wants. I don't doubt for a second that he won't try to do that with her."

"Then what the hell are we waiting for?" Asked Randy who now seemed to be desperate to find Brittney. "Does anyone understand how important it is for me to find her?"

Paul gave him a look. "Randy, we're doing everything that we can here to do that. It's important for all of us to find her. But it's not going to be easy. If it was, we wouldn't be sitting here trying to understand all of this information that we can get to go about getting her back. I understand that you're upset, Randy. But we need to be careful. This is not some random person that has her and we need to think about her safety and ours."

0.0

After Paul was able to finally get Randy to calm down, Randy went to his room and tried to get himself together. He laid down in his bed and looked at the pictures that he and Brittney had taken in the park, the day that she was taken. One picture had him with his arms around her waist as he picked her up. It had been raining when this picture was taken, by how wet Brittney's hair had looked. Her arms were wrapped around his neck as they shared a kiss. Randy could see the smile on their lips as they did. He hadn't realized that he had fallen asleep until Paul woke up him the next day.

He let out a groan and squinted his eyes when he looked up at Paul. "How long have I been asleep for?"

Paul thought for a moment. "Since you went to your room yesterday afternoon. But the good thing is that you got some rest. Now get dressed."

"Where are we going?" Asked Randy.

Paul looked at him before heading out the door. "You and I are gonna go look for Brittney and see what we can find."

Randy sat up at the mention of Brittney's name. "I'll be ready in a bit."

0.0

As they walked through the park, they made sure that they kept their eyes open for anything that could give them any clues as to where she would be staying or at least where she would be, even if for only a few minutes.

After getting two bagels and eating them along the way, Randy spotted someone with a black coat that had a a hat attached to it of the same color, covering her head. The person had the figure of a woman as they walked by and when hearing the click of the heels upon the pavement, it made it more obvious that it may have been a woman. Randy and Paul looked at each other and gave each other a knowing look.

They followed the person from a distance after noticing how quickly she was walking, while looking for other clues that could help them out. Every time that she would stop, so would they and every time that she moved, they would follow. Suddenly she stopped again and didn't move for a while longer than they expected. They saw that she turned her head slightly to the side, as if looking at something in another direction. Suddenly, the wind carried a silky voice to their ears and at first, Paul and Randy couldn't quite understand what it had said. But then it was heard again in a much clearer tone.

_"Keep following..." _

Paul looked at Randy. "It may lead to something. How else do you explain someone knows that they're being followed?"

Randy looked at him. "There's people, whether they're Keepers or not, that know or even think that they're being followed. How do we know that she'll lead us to what we'll need and how do we even know that she knows anything about it?"

"I know you're hesitant about this, Randy." Replied Paul. "But if you want to find Brittney, just like I do, then we have to do follow whatever leads we can get whether we fully trust that lead or not."

Randy sighed quietly and continued to follow her from afar. They were led to the cafe that Brittney and Randy had gone to, just hours before she was taken. He felt that pain in his chest, as he missed her dearly and wanted her back more than ever. As Randy and Paul sat in one of the booths, they saw the woman that they had been following, sit by the counter, but kept her hat on and her back towards everyone. When a waitress passed by, the woman caught her attention and quietly spoke to her and handed her a folded up paper. That waitress came by their table and handed them the folded up paper and two cups of coffee.

"Did she say what her name is?" Asked Paul.

She shook her head. "She didn't say. All that she said was to give the two of you this note and for you to read it carefully and to follow what is said."

The waitress walked away and left them with the note. Randy quickly unfolded the note, seeing the neat handwriting and laid it on the table in a way that would make it difficult for others to see what it said. The note read:

_Randy and Paul, _

_ If you're reading this letter, then you now know that I am okay. I cannot show much of me, for I am being watched as a means for them to make sure that I do not escape. I have to be careful with whom I interact with, for it is not certain where it is that those watching me, stand guard for they can have many connections with those that I do not know. _

_I am in a house a few blocks from the cafe that Randy and I have gone to. It is on 589 Sound Street and it's on the corner. It is white and two floors high and with a beige door. There are no cameras in and around this house. I have checked every inch of it since I was bought here the night that I was taken. _

_I am the only one in this house, day and night, and I feel alone. I AM alone. I have no one to talk to, for their fear that I will ask for help to escape. I luckily am able to leave that house, but I know I am watched from the moment I leave to the moment that I return. I cannot risk my safety and risk the chance of you not finding me. _

_Three days from now, there will be a get-together at the Grand Station Palace by evening's fall. Everybody that is well known in London has been invited to be there. I've heard whispers of inviting all of you. Including Galizur and Nattie. They should know where it is. If you come, please come armed for I do not know what will be done at the sight of you all. Be careful with whom you interact with from here on out and at the get-together for who knows what can be done against you and have my escape be prevented as one of the consequences. _

_Alastor is trying to weaken me to see if I will break, but I promise that I will not. I wasn't raised to be a quitter and I will not begin to be as such now. __Protect this note and do not show it to anyone outside of our circle. I am counting on you to be there for I am being forced to be there all night. No one has laid a hand on me and I can only hope that it'll continue to be as such for they are getting frustrated that I will not say a word about anything. Alastor wants the key to the records, but he believes that it is I that may have the key, or at least have knowledge of who does. _

_On a more personal note, Randy, I heard what you had whispered that day when I was asleep in your arms. I love you and I know and believe in my heart that I always will. You are in my mind and in my heart more and more with everyday that passes. Please help me. _

_Love always,  
Brittney  
_

__0.0

"We need to be in that area from now until the get-together three days from now." Said Galizur. "We don't know what we may be able to get from being there and we can try to at least get an idea of the people who frequent the area. Brittney doesn't know who's watching her when she leaves that house. Yes we won't know either, but at least we know that there will be someone around in that area that works for Alastor."

Randy put a finger up. "When she was about to leave, she took off her glasses. Her eyes...they had changed to this kind of electric green with hints of blue still in her eyes."

"Her eyes are still changing." Said Nattie. "Even though today is her birthday, we still can't fully rely on them. Brittney's eyes can still change until about a _week _after her birthday. Once we reach a week from today, then maybe we can start relying on recognizing her eyes. Until them, we can't depend on that. But she must have used her sense of smell to detect Randy and Paul when they were following her or even before they did."

They all nodded. "So then she just led them to the cafe once she did pick up on their scent, thinking that it was somehow safe enough for her to show herself there and get into contact with them at the cafe." Said Roman.

"If Alastor is at this ball, how are we supposed to make sure that he doesn't cause a scene with us, one way or the other?" Asked Paul.

"With Brittney there, if she's able to pick up on our scent while we're there," Started Galizur. "She may find a way to keep us from harm's way, but that's only if she herself will be able to get away from Alastor long enough to do that even if it's just a few minutes at a time. A few minutes at a time is better than nothing."

0.0

"What's wrong?" Asked Paul when he passed by Randy's room and saw him staring up at the ceiling that night.

Randy looked over at Paul and sighed. "I miss her. And after seeing her today, that gave me so much more fire to get her back."

"Hey, we're one step closer to getting her back." Replied Paul. "I know that three days from now seems like a hell of a long time between now and then but it's an opportunity to do that."

Randy didn't say anything for a bit as he sat up. "I'm thinking about maybe asking her."

Paul looked at him with a surprised look when he realized what Randy meant. "Are you sure that's something that you wanna do?"

He nodded. "It's not gonna be at the get-together or right when she comes back." He replied. "But after some time has passed after getting Brittney back, I may ask her."

"I just don't want you to go through the same thing again." Said Paul.

Randy could tell that he was being serious and that Paul did care. "I know. But hey, I waited a few years to ask her and look what happened. If it's true what Nattie said about Brittney when it comes to that, then I'm going to take that opportunity but it'll be because I want to though, not because of what other's have said when it comes to that."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter TEN**

Throughout the next three days - Randy, Paul, Roman, Seth, and Dean - kept an eye on the address that Brittney had given in the note that she had written for them. They knew she was there because of when she walked out and went back in a few minutes later. Randy saw her look out the window and smiled at the sight of her again. The guys walked around again as they tried to keep themselves from being seen and as they kept themselves from making it obvious, what they were trying to do.

When they went back to the house, Galizur and Nattie were already there, waiting for them to return. They were let in and Randy went straight to his chambers to get ready when he saw that there was only about two hours left until the get-together. He wasn't going to waste any time when it came to the opportunity that they had with Brittney tonight. This was the woman that he's madly in love with and he's going to get her back. He wanted to tell her how much he loved her and he wanted to reassure her that his love for her would never end. Randy came downstairs when he was finally ready and was quiet as he waited for Paul. Galizur was quick to notice it, for he has known Randy since his first day here because of Paul.

Paul came down a few minutes later and made sure that everybody was ready. "Now remember, Roman is going to stay outside with Seth and Dean. They're going to see who goes in and out of that house from as many angels as possible. The three of them will also be checking for as many entrances and exits as possible to see if it's a possibility that anyone can go in or out through there. They will be letting us know as well if and where the outside cameras are."

"The rest of us will be inside and we'll need to keep an eye on not only those of interest inside the house, but Brittney as well." He continued. "We don't know what part of the house she will be in or with whom if she's not by herself. We won't know what she will look like if she disguises herself but also remember that she can pick up our scents and hear what we may not be able to."

0.0

When they got to the house, they had managed to go in unnoticed and without making a distraction of any kind. Randy quickly started looking around for any signs of Brittney. He strained his neck looking every which way possible for her. Paul stood in front of him checking as well for her until he tapped his arm. He signaled for Randy to look towards the staircase.

He did just that and saw a woman in a red dress standing with her back against them. The dress reached the floor and hugged her every curve from top to bottom. It had diamonds on the dress with hints of black on it and a sweetheart neck line. Her long hair was pinned back on the top and the rest were in curls. cascading down her back. She turned her head to the side and relaxed. When she turned around, they recognized immediately who the woman was. She saw them and locked eyes with Randy who was now making his way towards her. The woman mouthed the words _'Follow me' _as she went up the stairs. She looked beautiful in what she was wearing and he couldn't help but continue to look at her. Randy did just that and followed her quickly without making it obvious. The woman entered a room to the right after walking the halls and waited patiently for Randy.

"Randy." said Brittney as he walked into the room. She met him halfway and straight into his arms. Brittney hugged him tightly as he picked her up and breathed in her scent.

"Brittney." He said in her ear, making her melt at the sound of his voice and touch. They shared a kiss when he put her down and wouldn't stop, forgetting where it was that they were. They pulled back and Randy looked into her eyes. They were now a soft shade of blue but Randy enjoyed every minute of looking into them again.

"I love you so much, Randy." Said Brittney as tears formed in her eyes. "Please don't leave me here. I can't stand another day without you."

He took her face in his hands and kept her face close to his as tears streamed down her face. "I'm madly in love with you Brittney Cartwright. I'm not going to leave here tonight without you by my side. I don't care what it takes for that to happen. I promise."

It broke Randy's heart watching her cry and made him want to do anything possible for her to not cry and to be happy. Brittney nodded at his promise, but couldn't stop crying. He held her, hoping that she would find comfort in his arms again. When she had stopped, he leaned down and gave her another kiss. When they heard someone clear their throat, they were relieved to see that it was Paul. Paul walked in and gave Brittney a hug. She was surprised, with how much he had made it seem that he didn't like her that much.

"We have three people helping us on the outside." Said Paul. "But the rest of us needs to work together inside to get you out of here."

"I know Roman's outside and that he's one of the people helping." Said Brittney. "This new hearing thing really is cool, huh?" She said when Paul looked at her.

"I'm going to have to get used to that aren't I?" Asked Paul.

Randy nodded but smiled. He kept an arm around Brittney's waist and looked at her happily. She looked up at him and smiled, happy to be in his arms again and to be with him. Brittney leaned up slightly and touched his jaw with her nose before laying her head on his shoulder. They all went back downstairs and met up with Nattie and Galizur. After the happiness of seeing Brittney again calmed down a bit, she had told them what all she had found out.

"I've tried to to see if I can figure out at least one person that's been watching me." Said Brittney quietly. "I've realized that everyday, when I look out the window, I see the same three people standing outside. They're always wearing dark clothes and always stand a big distance away from each other. Like I said in the letter that day, they watch me from the moment I walk out that door until I walk back in. But lately they've been irregular. Those three people stopped showing up at night and now they show up every other day."

"They're either being told to become irregular with what they're doing to try to throw her off, or they're getting lazy, thinking that Brittney won't do anything against them." Said Galizur.

They all thought for a moment. "Alastor doesn't come anywhere near the house at any time of the day or night. And if they keep going at the pattern they have for the last few days, then tonight, they may not be there at all." Said Brittney.

"So we may have an opportunity to get Brittney back to the house so she can gather whatever she needs and get her out." Added Galizur.

"And for us to not leave any traces of ourselves behind." Added Nattie. "Either way, someone has to stay here to keep an eye out for anything that may indicate that they're going to be going in that direction, even if they don't go to the house."

Randy kept her by his side the entire time, afraid to lose her again. The time that he has spent without her since the day that she was taken has been the worst for Randy. All he thought about was her and he was miserable. Even when they caught a break and were able to see her, he still needed to be close to her like he is tonight. Randy still needed to hear her voice and kiss her lips and see her smile. He led her to where everyone else was dancing and kept Brittney close to him.

"If they don't stand guard tonight to watch you..." Started Randy in her ear. The sound of his voice made Brittney melt and her heart skip a beat. "Mind if I go with you if we have to go to where they had you for whatever reason?"

She nodded. "But what reason would we have for going back there?" Asked Brittney with a silky voice.

Randy shrugged. "As long as I'm with you, I won't mind the reason to much."

Brittney looked up at him and felt her heart swell. She took his hands and had him follow her until they reached Paul. They told him that Randy would accompany her to where she had been since she was taken to get a head start on escaping.

"What if you two get caught before we even get a chance to fully get Brittney back?" Asked Paul.

"Roman and his two buddies can stay here and keep an eye out." Replied Brittney. "In case you forgot, I can hear better than every person in here and I can pick up a scent from over a mile away. You, Nattie and Galizur can come to the house. But the three of you need to be careful to not bring any unwanted guests along with you."

Paul looked around, not saying a word to either one of them. Brittney then felt the pendant that she had on, given to her by her mother. Brittney had not taken it off since the night that her mother gave it to her. "Paul, I am a Keeper. I'm going to do what I have to do to help out our kind whether you like it or not. This is my destiny just like it's the destiny of you and Randy. Please trust me enough to know what it is that I'm doing for my own safety."

Before anyone could say another word, Brittney walked away and Randy quickly followed after giving Paul a look. When they got far enough away to where nobody could see them, Randy pulled them under the light.

"Randy, it may not be safe to jump." Said Brittney as she grabbed his arm. "We don't know what's on the other side."

"If they're not there," Started Randy. "Then they won't see us when we just pop up there. It's better than walking through the park and them hearing us and possibly catching us. There's barely any light there at night."

Brittney was about to protest, to try to think of a safer way that they could get to the house without getting caught and without them seeing that Randy was with her. But she trusted him. Brittney trusted him enough to know that he would not allow something to happen to her again while he was with her. She looked around carefully, using her enhanced hearing and smell to detect any danger that may be around with them at the moment. Brittney then went into his arms and closed her eyes. Moments later, she opened them to find that they were right in front of the house. Brittney quickly went to open the door and went inside with Randy. They stayed by the door as they quietly tried to catch their breath.

"There's nobody around." Said Brittney as she closed her eyes and tuned out everything that wouldn't help. "Even the quietest movement, will be heard and even the faintest smell will be noticed by me. We're safe for now but please don't turn on any lights. It'll let people know that someone is in here and that may ruin it for us because we don't know who's going to see it. Got it?"

Randy nodded. "I see you're very feisty."

Brittney turned around to look at him while she walked away and smiled. Brittney took off her shoes in an effort to not make much noise as she walked up the stairs. Randy took off his jacket and loosened up his tie. He went up the stairs and looked around. Every room that he passed was empty. No clothes in any part of the rooms, no signs of anybody ever being there. He found Brittney in the last room at the end of the hallway and saw the window that she looked out of when he was outside with Paul keeping watch on the area in the days leading up to tonight. He saw clean clothes at her side and saw as she looked into the mirror, while playing with her fingers. Randy walked up behind her and gave her a little box.

"Happy Birthday." He whispered in her ear as she looked down at the box. "I know I'm a week late, but I thought I'd get you something."

Brittney looked up Randy, surprised. "How'd you know about my birthday?"

"Nattie said she saw it in your records while trying to figure out what was going on with your eyes." He replied. "Open it."

Brittney took the box in her hands and opens it gently. She gasped lightly when she saw that it was a diamond charm bracelet. She took it out of the box and looked at it in amazement. After putting the box down, she turned around to face him. Randy knew by the look in her hows how happy she was to get it and helped her put the bracelet on her wrist.

"Sometimes I think I'm not good enough." Whispered Brittney.

Randy looked at her. "Why would you think that?"

Brittney shrugged. "Nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do and sometimes it makes me wonder if it's because I was never good enough. I've been in love before now and standing in front of me is the guy that I'm madly in love with and that I don't want to be without and I wonder if I'll be enough for you. Ever since I've been here, I've had all the time in the world because I couldn't do anything without the freedom that I had and ever since that night that I showed up at your house, everything's just been crazy and...I don't know."

"Brittney, don't ever think that you're not good enough because you're more than good enough." Said Randy as he cupped her chin. "And you're perfect for me. Don't worry about what others say or think when it comes to that because they don't know what I feel for you every single moment of the day. When we get out of here, believe me when I say that I'll make sure that I'll show you every chance I get just how much you mean to me and how much I love you."

Brittney turned around and looked into the mirror again. She heard Randy's heartbeat pick up as he stepped closer to her in an effort to comfort her.

"Can you help me?" She asked Randy, referring to the back of her dress. "It took me forever to get in it tonight. I could use some help."

She saw the hesitation, as if not wanting to do something she may not have been comfortable with. He nodded when he was sure of her wanting him to and moved her hair out of the way slightly. Her own heartbeat picked up when she felt his hands on her bare back as he tried to get to the laced up portion of the dress. Brittney's dress loosened with each pull that he made until he finished. Before they knew it, he had leaned in and kissed her shoulder and across her back to her other shoulder, giving her butterflies.

Brittney turned around and looked up at him. Randy cupped her face in his hands and kissed her gently but with a wanting, an urge. Brittney soon found herself trying to unbutton his shirt with one hand, while keeping the other from letting her dress fall. Randy let his shirt slide off and fall to the floor before pulling back. He held on to the dress and slowly let it slide down after she let him know that it was okay.

They kissed once more when he did and made their way to the bed that was in the corner of the room without their lips ever leaving each others. Randy gently laid Brittney down and finished getting undressed before getting in with her. He kissed her and made his way down to her neck without his lips ever leaving her skin. Brittney melted under his touch, feeling his hands caressing her body. Randy continued to kiss his way down her body, making her go crazy with sweet pleasure. He made his way back up to her lips and they found themselves becoming tangled within the sheets.

Their love making quickly became passionate while Randy moved inside her. He held her hands over her head and felt her squeeze them gently with each movement that he had made. Brittney reached cloud nine as Randy bought her pleasure. He was gentle with her, not wanting to hurt her but she could tell at times how much he had wanted to have her by even the slight movements that he made trying to control himself when he felt that he was going to end up being rough. He loved the way that it felt having her hands softly move around his body and the way her kisses felt.

Brittney leaned her head back against the pillows and closed her eyes in pleasure and felt Randy's lips on them again, not missing a movement as she moaned. She didn't want him to stop and she didn't want him to slow down, because she wanted it to keep going. Brittney felt the warmth coming from their bodies and the pleasure that she couldn't deny and that she couldn't contain. They could go on all night if they could and neither one of them would mind it if they could. They wanted each other. They needed each other. She bit her lip as she moaned again in pleasure and whispered his name in a silky and sultry voice. Digging her fingers into his skin, it's as if she was urging him to keep going. Arching her back into him as he went deeper, Brittney moaned again, feeling his skin against hers as she did.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter ELEVEN **

Brittney laid in bed with her head on Randy's chest as one of his arms snaked around her. He whispered sweet words in her ear and gave her sweet, tender kisses as he did. In return, he heard the silky voice in his ear from her that made him weak with each melody that she hummed and sang. She stopped talking and picked her head up from his chest as if trying to hear something and took in a deep breath.

"What is it?" Asked Randy.

"Paul's coming...with Nattie and Galizur." She replied.

Randy groaned, not wanting to the moment that the two had shared a little earlier to be over. "I think that's our cue to get ready."

They shared a kiss before Randy getting out of bed to get dressed. Brittney tried to hide the shade of pink that she knew colored her cheeks when he did. Right when Randy had finished, the door knocked and he went to answer it. He saw that it was Paul when he looked to see who it was and opened the door.

"Brittney's almost ready." He said as Paul walked in with Nattie and Galizur behind him. "She's just making sure of a few things."

"How long have you two been here that she's now just finishing doing what she has to do?" Asked Paul.

As he said that, she appeared walking down the stairs with beige pants and a button down shirt that hugged her body just like everything that she about wore did and black boots. Brittney had fixed her hair, for it was now in its place and not a single part of it sticking out, giving anything away. They saw that she had the dress in one hand and shoes in the other.

"You're taking that with you?" Asked Paul.

Brittney shrugged. "I don't know what else to do with it. Can't we figure it out when we get out of here and what we've been doing that I'm now just coming down, ready, has nothing to do with nobody. Don't forget how good I can hear."

They each walked out of the house quietly after making sure that nobody was around. Nattie wasn't a Keeper like the three of them were. She won't have the ability to jump like Randy, Brittney and Paul do, even if she wanted to learn so they had to try another method of getting back to Paul and Randy's place. But that meant going through the park, seeing as that was their only way back there making them be on a much higher level of alert than ever.

Randy stayed close to Brittney while Paul, Nattie and her father surrounded her in an effort to help hide her in case there was someone nearby that worked for Alastor. They wanted to get her back and without any trouble before anybody that worked for him noticed that she wasn't there. As soon as they did, they all knew that someone would be sent to go look for her.

"Someone's coming." Exclaimed Brittney in a whisper. "I don't know who this is. I don't recognize their scent or anything about them. But it's a man...heavy footsteps...their voice is of a man."

Randy growled lightly and saw the ending of the park a few yards from them. They couldn't run for how suspicious it would make them seem if they did. As if they were hiding something and they didn't want to put Brittney in any more harm. She grabbed Randy's hand and he held on to it, making sure that they stay by each other's side.

As they reached the ending of the park, they quickened the pace to try to get out of the park. Brittney heard the man yelling behind them and squeezed Randy's hand, telling them to hurry. Her heart was racing and she tried to keep herself together until they got home. A few more minutes and she would rest easily without having to be in the hell hole that she's been in for almost two full weeks.

"We need to jump." Exclaimed Paul.

"We don't know what'll be waiting on the other side, Paul. We never do." Replied Randy.

"It's either that or this guy gets us." Said Paul. "We don't know what he's capable of, Randy and we need to think about Brittney."

Randy looked at Brittney and saw the look in her eyes. He hesitated, wanting to keep her safe, but Paul was right. They didn't know what this guy was capable of, no matter how unpredictable it was on who would end up on the other side whenever they jumped and he wasn't going to lose Brittney again.

Nattie and Galizur went with Paul and Brittney stayed with Randy. She rested in his arms while they jumped and ended up right in front of their house. She couldn't detect anybody around and waited for the others to come but while they did, two Wraiths came out of nowhere and made a bee line towards Randy and Brittney. Brittney reached for her sickle but saw that they didn't come anywhere near her. The Wraiths started to attack Randy and him alone.

Paul came to his aid when he realized what was going on and allowed Brittney to get to the front door to be with Nattie and Galizur. Randy and Paul were bigger and heavier than the Wraiths and were easily able to overpower them. Brittney still wondered why they ignored her and went straight to Randy and then Paul when he went to help out Randy against them. She wondered if Alastor had anything to do with it, seeing as he would be capable of controlling them if he wanted.

Brittney opened the door and let Nattie and Galizur go in. She stayed by the door and watched for any other trouble that may occur from anyone or anywhere else while hoping that Randy and Paul would be able to get out the trouble that they're in at the moment. Once the Wraiths disappeared, they quickly ran to the house and got inside with Brittney locking the door when they did. She grabbed Randy's arm when she saw that he was scratched and started to bleed lightly.

"I'm going to get this cleaned up and try to have the bleeding stopped." She said as she tried to look for something to keep the blood from going down his arm.

"Are we going to pretend that nothing just happened out there?" Asked Paul.

Brittney shot him a look. "I'm not pretending that nothing just happened, Paul! Don't you think that I have it in mind that they just came out of no where for some reason? I'm not stupid, Paul so stop treating me like I don't know anything about what's going on and in case anybody has forgotten, _I'm _the one that was taken away and kept in that house for as long as I was. Not anybody else. _I'm _the one that had to suffer being away from all of you."

"It was _me _who had to be in hiding whenever I came out, trying to find one of you to talk to. To give a hint to about what was going on and that I was still okay." Continued Brittney. "I was the that was being watched every damn day and scared that something may end up happening to me because of what Alastor wants from me. Just let me get myself together and hope that I'm not traumatized by what I've been through!"

Brittney stormed upstairs and Randy went after her, holding his arm up with his free hand. He followed her to her room and closed the door behind them. She gestured for him to sit on the bed while she got a cloth and gently wet it with warm water. Her blue eyes were now cold as her face was hard from anger. Randy watched as she sat next to him and cleaned up the blood on his arm. He made a face when it stung but stayed still.

After Brittney was done with cleaning up the blood, she dried up his arm and wrapped it up in a cloth that fit him snugly. It was loose enough to not cut off the circulation in his arm but tight enough to put pressure on it to slow down the bleeding. After she got done with the washcloth, Randy stood up and just held her until he could see her relax.

"Don't worry about what Paul says. Pay no attention to it." Said Randy.

Brittney closed her eyes before looking up at him. She opened her mouth to say something but then closed it again, shaking her head. He sighed and let her rest her head on his chest as he felt her hands on his shirt and began to play with it. Randy kissed her forehead and hooked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Let's try to get some sleep." He whispered in her ear. "It's been a long night."

Brittney stepped back and turned around as she took off her jacket that she ended up putting on after getting a chill but decided to keep Randy close to her.

"I love you." She said with a smile.

He smiled at her, knowing that she meant it. "I love you too." Randy leaned down and gave her a kiss when he cupped her chin. He felt her smile against his lips and returned it.

0.0

The next morning, they all met in the library. They decided that it was best to not risk having anyone see Brittney outside of the house for the risk of someone who works for Alastor recognizing her and taking her again to do much worse to her and Randy couldn't have that.

"Surprised to see you still looking tired as hell." Said Paul when he saw Randy and sat next to him.

Brittney, who had been cuddled up against his body since they got to the library, looked up at both of them as Randy spoke. "Didn't get a lot of sleep last night but I really like the reason why."

She felt her cheeks grow warm, knowing what he had meant. They had spent the night making love again as much as they could and for as long as they could. They somehow couldn't seem to get enough of each other. Randy had been gentle with her every time but passionate and full of pleasure. She had woken up in his arms that morning and couldn't be more happier.

"We need to figure out what we'll do next." Said Galizur as he stood in front of all of us. "We now know that Alastor is willing to take someone away from their loved ones to get what he wants and he'll probably be willing to do so much more."

Dean stepped forward. "The thing is, is that this is Alastor that we'll still talking about here. We need to be ten steps ahead of him for even a slight chance at beating him. Once he finds out that Brittney is no longer in that house and that it's because she has managed to escape, he'll be on step ten before we even start on step one. He believes that she has the key to the records and he won't stop until he has it and now with Brittney escaping, he will most definitely kill to get it."

"Not unless we have this." Said Roman as he stepped forward.

"I know it's a sword," Said Randy. "And I know how to use one but how the hell is a sword going to help defeat Alastor?"

Roman looked around. "This isn't just any sword. It's one of the three swords used by the three original Keepers. When the three Keepers were first appointed to keep watch over the world, they were each given a sword. Each sword now contains the powers that the original three had. If anybody has been keeping score on Alastor...people have wanted to get rid of him for centuries. Though people have managed to ban him from wherever it is that he's at during that time, he's gone for a while and then comes back and has never been destroyed and each time he may learn new skills and has definitely learned how to improve current skills to make him stronger than what he was the previous time."

"So it has to be used against him?" Asked Paul.

"It has to be used to kill him." Answered Brittney. "And by that, I mean that it has to go straight to his heart by sunrise. While I was in that house, there was a book in the room that I was in and so trying to see if it would help with anything, I started reading it. Victor Alastor is a demon. That sword has to go through his heart by sunrise to kill him. If we keep banning him from places, he'll just keep returning for what he wants until he's killed. That's the only way to get rid of him. We can't continue to have him terrorizing our kind just because he wants the key."

Randy looked at her and caught her eye. He felt something inside him that made him more sure of what he wanted. He just wanted to wait a little longer before having it happen. Randy didn't want the same thing to happen to him again like a few years ago. He actually wants it to last for a long time this go around while Brittney saw in his eyes how protective he was with her.

"Who's the one that has to do it?" He then asked.

"A Keeper." Answered Seth. "Only a Keeper can use one of the three swords against whomever they need to. If someone else tries to use the sword, who knows what may happen. Another thing is is that, if Brittney really does have the key like Victor Alastor believes that she does, she may be the one that is better off doing it."

"I'm not going to lose her again!" Exclaimed Randy when he heard those words. "All because she's the best person to use that against him?"

"Randy, we don't know for sure that she has it. If she doesn't, then we don't have to worry about her being the one to do it." Said Paul. "Until then, she has our help. Remember that."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter TWELVE **

The next few days were all a blur as they all tried their best to keep Brittney safe and to lay low in case Alastor had noticed that she had managed to escape. Brittney, grew frustrated as she had to keep inside for everyone's fear that she'll be taken again. Though she understood why it had to be that way, she couldn't help it. Brittney took the opportunity to enjoy the time that she was able to have in Randy's arms and staying by his side and under his protection every time that she was.

Randy and Brittney spent their nights making love, passionately until they could no longer keep going for the night, spending their time afterwards in each others arms, having conversations about anything and everything while they spent their days not being out of each other's sights for anything and not caring about who hears them at night at times. Paul knew that Brittney wanted to take it easy for a while to get herself together after what had happened to her and he was careful to not push her. Also for the fact that he knew that Randy would push back for her if he felt the need to fiercely protect her, though he would do so against anyone or anything that he felt would threaten her. They knew that Brittney could defend herself just fine but who's ever seen a relationship where one wasn't protective of the other and Randy was just that. Protective.

She was his everything and was becoming his world and his heart. Randy would do anything for her to make her happy and Brittney knew that and knew that he was becoming her heart and world. They were head over heels in love for each other and it was obvious to everyone else that they were. There was no denying it and the fact that they were meant to be together and the two of them got closer than ever these past few days.

Paul walked into Brittney's room when he saw Randy inside and tried to quiet his footsteps when he saw that she was sleeping with her head on his chest while she was cuddled up against him and covered with her blankets as Randy's arm snaked around her to keep her close. He looked up and saw Paul and let him know that it was okay to come in.

"Galizur and the rest of the guys came up with a way to get back to Alastor's house to fight him." Said Paul quietly. "He said that if we can, we could go over to his house tonight and check out what he's got and to bring Brittney. It may be good for her to get out of the house."

She stirred slightly but stayed asleep. "Brittney looks pretty peaceful and calm."

"Want me to wake her up?" Asked Randy.

Paul shook his head and turned to walk out of the room. "I'm not having her hit me again like she did 's a feisty one."

Randy chuckled when he remembered the incident and kissed her head as he ran his fingers through her hair. A smile formed on her lips as he did just that while she slept. He whispered that he loved her and gave her another kiss on her head.

0.0

"You think Brittney will put up with staying at home while you guys go do your thing with Victor Alastor?" Asked Roman with Dean and Seth.

Paul shook his head as they looked at her with Randy. They were looking through some books and saw how they looked at each other. They saw how full of love their eyes were and knew how much they meant to each other.

"Randy's not going to let her out of his sight when it comes to Alastor." Replied Paul. "After what happened to her, he's gonna make sure that it doesn't happen again. And I know that he wants Brittney to be safe. We all do. But let's say that she's the one that has the key. If the Keeper whom has the key to those records is the one that's supposed to use the sword to kill Alastor, then what are we going to do if she has it and she's not there? We can't just risk it by not having her there and trying to pull an excuse out of our asses to cover for it. So if it means Randy not letting her out of his sight, then so be it."

"Paul is right." Said Dean. "Brittney is Randy's inspiration to try and fight harder than ever. If that means that she has to come, even if she _doesn't _have the key, than be it. I don't want any risks to be taken. Alastor _needs _to be destroyed. Think about it...there's only how many Keepers left in the world that haven't been murdered? One of you three have to be the one that has it."

Galizur returned to the room and bought everybody together. "We have an updated version of the floor plan for Alastor's residence. You can't use the tunnels again like you did the last time. He and his men will be expecting you three to return from that direction and who knows what they'll do this time."

"Alastor has increased his security." Added Dean. "Not only are his men outside, but they're now on the inside as well."

Dean put the floor plan on Galizur's desk as everybody gathered to look. He pointed to a spot on it that showed trees and an empty space. "If he hasn't changed the formation of the security in this area, then he'll have someone there. But the thing is, is that the person will only pass every thirty minutes and after a certain point, someone else will come and take over until their shift in that area is done and it will continue in that manner until told otherwise."

Roman spoke up. "When you get there, you will have to climb over a wall to get to the other side. But you must be careful. You won't know when the next time will be that security will pass. Once you are absolutely sure that no one else will pass for a long period of time, take that opportunity to pass over the wall as quickly as possible and without making any noise. If they're able to pick up on even the slightest noise and it gets back to Alastor, he may up the security and know that it's the three of you trying to get back into the house. The element of surprise will no longer work before it really fully begins. Remember, Alastor will try to be ten steps ahead of you before you even _think _about what your first step is going to be."

"You have to take another route to get to his house." Said Nattie. "Using the tunnels again will put the three of you in to much danger, especially Brittney. They took her the last time and they'll do much worse to her a second time. It has to be done at night, obviously. In that area that Roman and Dean were talking about, the trees cover a lot of ground and may be able to camouflage some things, especially at night. Don't take your time doing whatever you have to do once you get there. Time is not something to take lightly when it comes to Alastor. The sword has to be used against him with the sunrise. Once the sun rises, if the sword is not through his heart, we're all doomed. If we can't get it done the first time, what the hell are we going to plan on doing to get it right the second time?"


End file.
